My Own Wonderful Adventure
by SheMarauder
Summary: After a tragic accident she can barely remember, Emily is met by two legendary Pokémon that have decided to give her a second chance in life. They send her off to the Pokémon world and Emily is more than ready to go on the journey she has always dreamed of. (T cause of occasional swearing) (Don't own Pokémon)
1. Chapter 1

_[OC's thoughts]_

_"Pokémon thoughts"_

* * *

Frightened hazel eyes flicked around their surroundings as if they could explain what was going on, but if anything they only confused her more.

Emily Buckett was no longer laying in the crisp white sheets of a hospital bed listening to her friends and family around her telling her that they're there for her, how much they love her, how they want her to wake up soon. It frustrated her to no end that she couldn't respond.

She's heard of this kind of thing before, and if she was right then she was in a coma. Sometimes people could still hear the things going on around them when they're in a coma. Apparently that was true for her. However no one ever told her how to wake up from a coma.

The last thing she could remember was laying in the hospital bed and listening to her sobbing family telling her how they love her so much, and that they'll never forget her. A moment of panic had swept through her before everything had gone black.

Now though she was no longer surrounded by pitch black darkness, but instead she was drifting along with brights dots of light littered the darkness. Beautiful ranges of colors seemed to curl their way around the bright dots of light.

Emily reached out her hand as if to touch one of the smaller, hand sized dots, when she realized she could see through her hand.

Gasping Emily brought her hand away from the dot of light and brought it closer to examine it with her hazel eyes. Apparently it wasn't just a trick of the light and she really could see through her hand. Looking down at her body Emily realized that not only was her hand see through, but her entire body was as well.

Her bronze curls drifted around her head as she looked around. Her eyes landed on a very familiar sight. She's seen it many times while doing school projects, or just looking up random things on the computer. It was the very familiar cluster of stars that shaped the Milky Way.

Now realizing all of those white dots around her were actually stars, Emily started to panic. There was truly no explanation for why she would be in space and not be freezing to death.

Questions were rapidly crossing her mind, What's happened? Why am I in space? Why am I an apparition? What is going on?! Emily was now thoroughly hyperventilating and she didn't know what to do.

_"Breathe young one."_

Hearing a males voice inside of her head made her panic even more, and her hyperventilating took on another level. She briefly wondered why she hasn't passed out yet.

_"Because you're body has no need for oxygen, young one. You may be doing the action of breathing, but you are not actually taking in air. That and there is no air in space to begin with."_

The voice took on a more amused tone, and for whatever reason that seemed to help calm Emily down enough so she was no longer hyperventilating, only slightly panicking.

Emily opened her mouth and tried to respond to the voice. Ask who it was, what was happening, what it wanted, but no sound escaped her. All she received for her efforts was a pain in her throat.

_"Do not try to speak Earthling."_ This voice belonged to another being, this one was also male. _"Your vocal chords were damaged in the accident from your dimension. Resulting in your loss of voice. Possibly forever."_

This news was nothing new to her. When Emily was in the hospital she had heard the doctors, and sometimes even her family, talking about the results of her "accident". What the accident was she didn't know. Her family never said anything about it, and whenever she tried to remember it, it caused her to get a headache.

The only thing the other being said that truly terrified her was that he said _"your dimension"_. Her dimension? There were other dimensions? Was she in another dimension?

_"Yes young one, there are other dimensions. Although you have yet to leave your home dimension. Dialga is getting ahead of himself."_

The familiar name sent a jolt of familiarity through Emily. She had heard of it before when she would watch that Pokémon show with her younger brother. At first she thought it would just be some stupid show, but she ended up getting really into it and would beg her parents for the newest game, a packet of playing cards that she began collecting who-knows-how-many-years ago. She and her brother would occasionally start from the very beginning when Ash first got Pikachu up to the newest episode.

But Pokémon was just an anime show. A cartoon. They weren't actually real.

_"I beg to differ Earthling. I am quite real."_ As if to prove his point a large blue form suddenly materialized to her right.

The animalistic form was blue and covered with white/light blue crystals. Three of these crystal forms were on each of his four legs, giving him claws. More of the crystals were attached to his chest, and sitting right in the middle was a blueish orb. On his lower back were large fanned out crystal pieces, and also some went up the bottom part of his neck. Two longer and sharper pieces were attached to each side of his head. His tail was bare of any form of protection. Light blue lines occasionally appeared over Dialgas body.

Emily gaped up into Dialgas red eyes, her head slowly shaking from side to side. Continuously thinking how impossible this was. Dialga wasn't real. Pokémon weren't real!

_"Amazing how Earthlings continuously try to deny something even if it's staring them straight in the eyes."_

_"Do not be so hard on her Dialga,"_ another form suddenly appeared next to Dialga on Emily's left, _"she has every right to think we are not real, not matter how untrue. On Earth we are just a child's television show, we're not supposed to be real."_

_"You always were too nice for your own good Palkia."_

Gazing up at the new form Emily was surprised she hasn't feinted by now. The new form, Palkia, was as large as Dialga, but definitely different. Instead of different hues of blue he was pink and white. He stood on two legs instead of four. His "feet" had three claw like structures while his "hands" had five "fingers". His arms had what looked to be some kind of guard. On his shoulders were large shield type things, with an odd light pink orb in the center. On his back between his shoulders were a set of wings that were too small to use for flying, instead Palkia always seemed to float. He also had a large lizard-like tail.

_[This just isn't possible, Pokémon aren't real!]_ Emily thought to herself, or so she thought.

_"We are quite real young one. We are the proof, and we're sitting right before your eyes."_

_[You can hear my thoughts!]_

_"Of course we can hear your thoughts. Have you just realized this? We've only been responding to your thoughts this whole time."_

Hearing Dialga say this made Emily think back to when she had first started hearing their voices, and she realized they really had been responding to her thoughts.

_[This is unbelievable.]_ Emily's thoughts drifted as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that Pokémon were actually real. Even if two legendary Pokémon were in front of her it was hard to believe. _[How is this possible?]_

_"What do you mean young one?"_

Emily figured out that the nice one who called her you going was Palkia. So the rude one must have been Dialga. Palkia snorted and Dialga growled, obviously hearing her thoughts. _[I guess I'm just trying to ask what on earth is going on?]_

_"As you know young Emily, I am able to warp space. One of my abilities with this is that I am able to travel dimensions. Through one of my travels I had, quite accidentally, stumbled upon you. Why you intrigued me, I didn't know, and so I watched you._

_"Earth had never been one of my favorite planets, I admit. The humans there always seemed so greedy and selfish. But you were different. You were kind to anyone you encountered, and always seemed to have this inner light about you that I could not, and still cannot place._

_"I kept my eye on you over the years and when your accident happened a feeling of overwhelming sadness had washed over me. You went into that coma and I hoped you would make it. Had your family continued your treatment for three more months you would have, but your doctor had recommended ending the treatments. After much discussion your family had reluctantly agreed._

_"Something deep inside of me could not let you die. Would not let you die. As if something would have withered away had I allowed you to. And so I took your soul and brought it here amongst the stars, where we wish to give you a choice."_

Flicking her wide eyes between the large forms of Palkia and Dialga, Emily slowly lowered her head and closed her eyes in thought. Not that it did much anyway, seeing as they were see through.

Apparently she was dead–well not dead really. She was dead on earth, but for whatever reason Palkia had decided to keep her alive and brought her out amongst the cosmos. The fact that she was dead on Earth most likely meant she was never going to be able to go back there to see all of her friends, her parents, or her little brother. Had she been in an actual body a tear would have made its way down her cheek.

_[What accident was I in?]_

Palkia seemed rather reluctant to tell her, but Dialga felt no such reluctance. _"You and a friend of yours were on your way to see a movie. Your friend was driving, and as she made a turn, another car came careening through a red light and smashed into the passenger side of your car. You were lucky to be alive at all with how mangled both you and the car was, but you lived. Even if you were in a coma."_

Flashes of memory suddenly came to her mind, along with phantom pains all over her body. She remembered her friends horrified blue eyes as she continuously told Emily she would be okay.

_[Brittany! Is she okay?!]_

Palkia gave a great chuckle, _"How extraordinary that you wonder over your friends health before your own. But yes, your friend Brittany was quite lucky to escape with only a few scrapes and bruises. Unfortunately she also holds a terrible guilt, thinking your death is her fault."_

_[But that isn't true!]_ Emily violently shook her head, _[My death isn't her fault!]_ Admitting her own death out loud made her feel light headed, but Emily forced it away.

_"Do not worry Earthling. This Brittany will eventually stop blaming herself, but only after years of help from her friends and your family."_

Hearing that her friend would eventually be okay made Emily feel like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. _[Thats a relief.]_ Emily suddenly remembered something else Palkia had said. _[You said you brought me here to give me a choice?]_

Palkia nodded his large head once, _"Indeed I did. Young one I saved you from your death, but I was only able to do so because you otherwise would have lived if your treatment continued. It just was not the right time for you to go. I brought you here because your time on Earth is finished, but if you wish you can take on a new adventure."_

Emily looked up at Palkia with intrigue. _[What do you mean?]_

_"If you wish it, we could send you to our dimension."_

_[Your dimension as in…Pokémon?]_

_"Precisely."_

Emily was full on gaping up at the two legendary Pokémon. They were presenting her with an opportunity she's only ever dreamed of. The fact that she had to die to get it was rather morbid and unfortunate, but still!

_[You mean I get to go into the Pokémon world? With Pokémon, and trainers, and journeys?!]_

Even Dialga seemed amused with my childish excitement. _"Yes Earthling. You can go on your own journey if you wish."_

_[Im fifteen though,] _Emily pointed out, [journeys usually start when kids turn ten.]

_"That does not mean you can't start a journey Earthling, just that you are older that the usual starting trainer."_

Emily thought the proposal over in her head. She had always wanted to go on a Pokémon adventure. Sometimes even going out into the forest in the backyard along with her brother in search of Pokémon. Emily of course knew they wouldn't find any, but it was always fun to play around.

Now she was being presented with a real opportunity to go into the Pokémon world and go on her own journey.

_[And if I accept your offer?]_

_"Then we shall send you off to the nearest region. Everything you need will be taken care of, but unfortunately your voice is not something we can fix. If you are to ever get it back then it will come in its own time."_

Emily nodded in sad understanding. She was sad that she may never gain the ability to speak again–if she didn't then Emily wasn't sure what she was going to do–but she was being given a wonderful opportunity that some kids may die for (No pun intended), and she wasn't about to pass that up.

_[Okay.] _Emily gave a determined nod, _[I'm ready to start my own adventure.]_

Both Palkia and Dialga nodded simultaneously. The gems on Palkias shoulders and the one on Dialgas chest started glowing brightly. It was a soft glow at first but steadily grew brighter until, with a single bright flash, the surrounding stars around them disappeared.

Both legendary Pokémon and the human girl were no longer among the stars. Instead both Pokémon had returned to their respective places in the dimensions, while a hazel eyed, bronze haired girl slept peacefully in a clearing beneath the star filled skies.


	2. Chapter 2

_[OC's thoughts]_

_"Pokémons thoughts"_

* * *

Squeezing her eyes shut against the bright rays of the afternoon sun, Emily slowly sat up from the grass and into a sitting position.

A sudden memory of what had happened between her and two legendary Pokémon caused Emily to shoot up from the ground and her eyes to snap open.

The quick actions caused a nasty headache to form behind her eyes, and Emily rubbed her temples in hopes to make the pain go away. It worked only slightly, but when she remembered the conversation she had with Palkia and Dialga, it made the pain in her head to clear away to be replaced with excitement. Her body practically vibrated with it.

Emily spun around in the hopes to catch a glimpse of her first Pokémon, but she should have known it wouldn't be that easy. The only thing around her–that she could see–were trees. Emily tilted her head and squinted her eyes at one tree. They were much greener, more healthier looking than the ones back home.

Home…

The word made Emily realize that she was no longer home, or even on Earth. Unless this is just another earth but with Pokémon and regions. She would never see her family, or go back to school and see all of her friends. Emily was alone, well and truly alone in an unfamiliar world where there was nobody who could help her.

These depressing thoughts made Emily sink back to the ground onto her knees. Broken sobs wracked her body as tears trickled down her cheeks.

As she sat in the middle of the small clearing Emily did her best to get her crying under control. She choked back the sobs and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

When she pulled back her arm Emily looked at her arm and noticed she no longer had the short papery sleeves of a hospital gown that she should have been wearing. Instead she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves a light blue and the rest was all white. She had on light blue jeans that stopped just passed her knees, and pair of light blue converse.

Emily observed the change of clothes with shock. She knows she wasn't the one to change into these clothes. The only explanation she could think of was that Palkia and Dialga had something to do with it. They had said they would take care of some things, her clothes must have been one of them.

Her eyes finally clear of their previous tears, Emily glanced around the clearing to get a better look of her surroundings. Much like before there were trees, but laying on the ground near her was a small backpack. Sitting on top of the pack was a cap. The visor and back half of the cap were both a light blue that matched her sleeves, while the front half was white with a light blue stitching of what looked like a pokéball.

Reaching out for the bag Emily dragged it towards her. There was the one big pocket and then a smaller pocket attached to the front. Much like the cap, the sides of the bag and pocket were light blue, while the front was white. A light blue pokéball was stitched on the white front of the large pocket.

Emily shook her head _[I know blue is my favorite color, but this is a little excessive]_

Setting aside the hat, Emily zipped open the front pocket, but when she reached in there her hand only came across one thing. Pulling it out she held it in front of her face and saw it was a hair tie.

Her brows furrowed as she continued to look at it, but slipped it onto her wrist anyway. Moving onto the main pocket of the bag proved to be a little more rewarding. The most noticeable object was a blue and yellow laptop, but upon opening it up Emily saw it was actually a map. A very familiar map.

_[This is a map of Unova!]_ The excitement of her arrival in the Pokémon world returned in full force. _[Unova is probably my favorite region! It should be interesting traveling around, considering I don't know all of the pokémon breeds that live here.]_

Unfortunately for Emily she's never read a map before, and if she was correct she's never needed to considering her world had GPS. She might as well have been trying to decipher hieroglyphics instead of reading a map.

She set aside the map and next took out a small leather-bound book. Flipping open to a random page showed the book to be completely blank. Reaching inside the bag in the hopes to find something else, Emily came across a black ink pen. Her eyes went from the journal to the pen, _[What am I supposed to do with these? I have no need to record my journey like the games did.]_

Stuffing everything back into the bag Emily zipped it back up before slipping the straps over her arms. The small bag only came to about mid-back, but it was still large enough to carry everything necessary.

Emily bent down and picked the hat off of the ground from where she had set it. She placed it on her head and adjusted it to try and make it fit more comfortably, but it wasn't working.

From the corner of her eye Emily caught sight of the hair tie still sitting on her wrist. With an idea in mind she dropped the cap onto the ground and took the tie off of her wrist. Pulling back her hair Emily left a couple of bronze strands to hang over her right eye while the rest went up in the ponytail.

Picking up the hat once again Emily pulled her hair through the back of the hat and pulled down the visor. With the hat now sitting comfortably on her head Emily grinned in accomplishment.

Emily went to take a step forward to start on her new adventure–only to realize she still didn't have a clue as to where she was. She knew it was futile trying to use the map so she didn't bother taking it out of her bag.

With really no other option Emily chose a random direction and set off with a skip in her step. Even though she was lost these were still her first steps on what will most likely be an amazing journey.

It was barely ten minutes later when Emily finally decided that this amazing journey was going to be a _long_ journey. The only thing she's come across so far were the surrounding trees. You can only admire the greenery for so long before it starts to get old.

Nonetheless Emily continued on while taking a deep breath of the fresh air. That was another thing she had noticed while walking. The air was different from what she was used to, more clean almost. Most likely because of the lack of cars in this world. Although it was kind of hard to believe she was in the Pokémon world when there were no pokémon to see.

Emily sighed deeply and descended into silence. The silence didn't last long until a faint yell could be heard from somewhere in front of her.

Now paying full attention Emily quickened her pace and kept her eyes trained on the trees ahead of her. As the sounds got closer the shouts became clearer, along with an odd array of sounds that Emily wasn't familiar with.

"Let's finish this up Snivy. Leaf tornado!"

The voice was much closer now and Emily was able to make out the words that were being said. Emily rushed forward until she was finally able to see who and what she was hearing.

Standing there on what looked to be a trail, _[Oh possible civilization!]_, was a blonde kid wearing grey pants and an orange sweatshirt standing behind some kind of small green lizard with a leaf on its tail. Emily recognized this as the Unova starter pokémon, Snivy.

A small grey bird was struggling to stand itself up. It was breathing heavily and looked about ready to pass out. Being the animal lover she was, Emily felt her heart sink at the sight of the hurt pokémon. She had never fully understood N's pain towards battling pokémon, but now she had some idea.

Stepping out of the trees and onto the trail, Emily would have gone forward to help the bird and give the kid a piece of her mind. Before she could take another step the kid threw a red and white ball towards the grey bird.

Emily watched with wide eyes as the ball hit the grey bird and opened up. A red light emerged from the ball and enveloped the bird. Both the light and the bird disappeared back into the pokéball. The ball wobbled back and forth with the button on the front flashing red.

The pokéball suddenly stilled with a loud beep of finality. When the kid saw this he walked up to the pokéball and picked it up with very little enthusiasm. He closed his eyes and smirked, "Too easy."

Hearing the kid say something so careless about the pokémon made anger well up in Emily's gut. So much so that a growl escaped her.

Both the kid and the Snivy looked up upon hearing the growl. Snivy had gotten into a battle ready stance when it heard something that could be a danger to his trainer.

When they both saw who was responsible for the growl they relaxed, but were confused on why some random girl was growling at them.

"Who are you?" The rude question came from the blonde boy.

Narrowing her eyes Emily opened her mouth to give a reply, but was soon reminded of the fact she was now mute when no sound came out. She snapped her mouth closed and grimaced, _[Damn I forgot about that.]_

The Snivy suddenly looked at me with wide eyes, _"What?"_

Emily jumped when the male voice entered her head. _[What is with you Pokémon and invading my mind?]_ Emily them suddenly realized what was happening, _[Wait you're in my mind?]_ Now she was returning the Snivy's wide eyed stare.

_"You're the one in my mind!"_ the Snivy accused.

_[Don't get snappy with me alright? I'm just as surprised as you.] _Emily took a deep breath and averted her eyes to the side in thought. She had believed it was just Palkia and Dialga who were able to converse with her in her mind, but apparently not. Nobody else could talk to Pokémon–except N of course. He could understand them maybe, but communicating through thoughts? Who knew.

"Aren't you gonna answer me?"

The kid interrupted Emily's thoughts with another rather rudely toned question. Emily raised a cool brow and shook her head negatively.

"Why not?"

She motioned to her throat while giving another shake of her head.

"You can't talk huh?"

Emily shook her head, making the kid give a 'humph'. "We'll do you want to have a battle?"

Once again Emily shook her head.

"What? No Pokémon either?"

When the kid saw her shake her head again he scoffed. "How pathetic."

Emily rolled her eyes at the kid. He was, what, five years younger then she was? Yet he was trying to act all cool and telling her she was 'pathetic'.

She ignored the boy and looked at his Snivy, _[Do you know where I can find the professors lab? I think it's in Nuvema town.]_

_"We are not that far actually. You should be able to get there soon if you start walking now."_

With a nod of thanks Emily set off down the trail. She only made it a couple of feet before an exclaim action of "Snivy!" came from behind her. Emily turned around with her eyebrows raised in question.

_"Nuvema town is that way."_ Snivy gestured his head in the opposite direction.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck Emily turned around and made her way in the right direction towards where Nuvema town apparently was. She didn't get far before she was once again stopped by a voice from behind her. This time from the blonde boy.

"What was that?" Emily gave him a strange look, and he elaborated, "You and Snivy were communicating, I could tell. How could you do that if you can't talk?" He folded his arms and waited. Emily really wanted to hit him over the head for his bratty behavior.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek Emily got an idea. She removed the bag from her shoulders and dug out the journal and the pen. Opening up to the first page and clicking the end of the pen she began writing. When finished she clicked the pen closed and passed the journal over.

My name is Emily–if you still wanted to know. I just asked your Snivy for directions to Nuvema town.

"You asked Snivy? How could you of you can't talk?" The look of genuine confusion was enough for Emily to decide she wouldn't lie.

Taking the journal back she wrote a response.

_Apparently I have the ability to communicate with pokémon telepathically. How I'm not sure, I just know that I can._

"That's amazing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature pokéball. When he pushed the white button it caused the ball to grow. He threw it up, and it opened to allow a blue light to escape.

Appearing on the ground next to him was a very familiar grey bird. "Can you talk to Pidove as well?"

_[Oh a Pidove, of course! I'm surprised I didn't remember what you were called.]_

Much like Snivy, the Pidove's eyes widened, _"What…?"_

Emily widened her own eyes innocently _[What?]_

_"You're talking to me…but your mouth isn't moving. And you can hear me as well!"_

A smile broke out on her face, _[I know. Isn't it cool?!]_ Now realizing that she's able to communicate with Pokémon through thoughts made Emily feel amazed. It seemed this adventure was going to be filled with excitement.

Pidove seemed to be at a loss for words, but the kid wasn't. "Were you talking to him?" Emily nodded. "That's really cool." As soon as the boy admitted this he took out a camera and snapped a photo of Emily.

Emily had never liked having her picture taken, but he had already put away his camera so she couldn't snatch it away and delete the image.

"My name is Trip." The boy held out his hand and waited.

Staring at him with wide eyes Emily finally realized that the boy was none other than Ash's rival in this region. Noticing that he was waiting for Emily to take his hand, she quickly grabbed it and gave it a firm shake accompanied with a nod of acknowledgment.

Emily let go of his hand and put her journal and pen back into her bag. She zipped it up and returned it to her shoulders before heading off, this time without any interruptions.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am unfortunately not the creator of Pokémon. P.S. Reviews are appreciated.**

_[OC's thoughts]_

_"Pokemons thoughts"_

OC's written words

* * *

In her eagerness to get to the lab Emily transitioned between a fast walk and a jog. Now that she was standing in the doorway of the Pokémon lab she felt more than ready to sit down and have a drink of water.

"Hello! Can I help you?" The water, it seems, was going to have to wait.

Looking over to where the voice had come from Emily saw a woman wearing a green skirt, and a white shirt, with a lab coat over it. Seeing the familiar hairstyle this must have been none other than professor Juniper.

Emily viciously nodded her head and once again went into her backpack to remove her journal. Quickly she wrote down everything she wanted to say, but couldn't.

I'm Emily Buckett. Sorry, but I'll have to communicate like this. I lost my voice in an accident.

"That's alright. Now what can I help you with?"

I've recently decided I want to become a Pokémon trainer. I was hoping you could help me.

"If you plan on becoming a trainer then this is the right place to be." She smiled at Emily, "Just follow me and I can give you everything you need to begin your journey!"

Juniper turned and walked deeper into the lab. Emily was quick to follow, and a giant smile was plastered onto her face. She couldn't believe she was actually in a Pokémon world! With a Pokémon professor who was going to help her start out!

The professor suddenly came to a stop, causing Emily to almost crash into her back. She hastily scrambled backwards in time for Juniper to spin around to face her. "As a trainer just starting out, you get to chose between three types of Pokémon." Coming out from a side hallway was a woman pushing a cart filled with different objects. The most noticeable were the three pokéballs.

"The first is a fire-type, Tepig!" The pokéball was thrown into the air, and a small black and orange pig emerged from inside. Flames flew from tepigs nose as he snorted. "Tepig!"

"The next is a water-type, Oshawott." A small Pokémon that looked like a panda with a beavers tail came out of the pokéball. It crossed its small blue arms over its chest and closed its eyes with a small smirk and an "Oshawott."

"And Snivy, the grass-type!" Just like Trip's Snivy, this one looked like a green lizard with a large leaf at the end of its tail. "Snivy."

Looking between each of the three Pokémon Emily took a cautious step forward before crouching down._ [Which one of you thinks you have what it takes to come on an adventure with me?]_

Each of the pokémon reacted differently, but that was what Emily had wanted. Tepig had froze before outright fainting, which was the most surprising, Snivy had taken a step back in astonishment, but it was Oshawotts reaction that cemented her choice. It's eyes had snapped open to look directly in Emily's eyes with what looked to be astonishment and amazement. A feminine voice filled her head, _"Whoever gets in our way better watch out."_

Standing back up Emily turned to Juniper and pointed directly at Oshawott. "You've chosen Oshawott?" Emily nodded, "Great choice! Now that you've chosen a pokémon," Juniper picked up a small rectangular device from the cart, and handed it over to Emily. The device reminded her a lot of an iPod. "Here's your very own Pokédex."

Emily nodded and pointed the Pokédex at Oshawott. Another screen suddenly slid up from the Pokédex and sat on top. **_"Oshawott, the sea-otter pokémon. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same element as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade."_**

The top screen slid back into the Pokédex and Emily stuck the device into her back pocket.

"And here," Juniper held a small tray of five mini pokéballs, "are your pokéballs. You can carry up to six Pokémon around with you."

Emily grabbed the pokéballs with a nod, and the professor held out one last pokéball, "This one is Oshawotts pokéball."

Picking up the miniature pokéball from Junipers palm, Emily pressed the button to make the ball grow to the size of a softball._ [Lets do this Oshawott]_ a red beam hit Oshawott before she disappeared from the room and into her pokéball.

"Have a great journey, and good luck!"

Nodding slightly with a grin Emily quickly made her way towards the lab doors. "Miss Buckett?"

It seemed people were keen on stopping her retreats. When Emily turned around Juniper continued, "When you crouched down in front of the Pokémon Tepig reacted rather badly, and he's never done that before. I was wondering if you knew what happened since you had a better view of the situation."

Sighing Emily opened a random page in her journal and wrote down the words I can speak to Pokémon telepathically. He had a bad reaction. She ripped it from the book and held it out.

When Juniper took the slip of paper from her hands Emily didn't bother waiting to see her reaction, no matter how interesting it probably would've been. She was to thrilled to just stay in one place: she needed to go out and explore with her new Pokémon.

Wasn't that something Emily never thought she'd get to say. She's always wanted a Pokémon, and now she had one. It was much different living the adventure than playing it on the DS. Now she can travel around and create close bonds, not just with Pokemon, but with people as well. Of course it might be hard bonding with people when she can't even talk to them. Not even that could bring down Emily's happy mood.

She continued down the trail that she had taken earlier. Now that she wasn't in such a rush, and dead set on getting to the next town, Emily realized that she was hungry.

Blinking in surprise Emily stopped walking and looked at the foliage around her. Unfortunately it seemed that these trees were bare of anything she could eat.

She reached down to her belt and unhooked a pokéball. Pressing the button, Emily threw the ball into the air and allowed Oshawott to come out.

Catching the pokéball in midair and rehooking it to her belt Emily looked at her new companion _[Do you want to help me find some fruit to eat for…dinner?] _It really was dinner. The sun was almost fully beneath the horizon, casting beautiful orange, pink, and dark purple hues across the sky.

_"Sure thing."_ Oshawott suddenly jumped off of the path and Emily cried out in surprise before quickly following after her.

For a few minutes the chase continued before she suddenly came across a small stream of water, along with an apple tree on the other side.

Seeing both food and water caused Emily's stomach to growl. It was enough for her to run towards the tree, and once she was close enough she jumped up to the nearest branch and picked one of the apples.

She ate about three apples before taking a couple of sips from the stream. Whether or not it was sanitary she didn't care.

Now resting on her back with Oshawott next to her, they both looked up at the star filled sky. Emily looked to see of she could find any familiar constellations, but none could be found. It's possible she missed one, considering how many stars were visible, but she doubted it.

Turning her head a little she saw Oshawott was already fast asleep. A small smile broke out at the sight. She decided it was time to follow Oshawotts lead and slowly closed her eyes. She must have been pretty tired, because as soon as her eyes were closed she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oshawooott!"

_[Ugh, what?! 'M tryin' tuh sleep]_

_"I heard something, and I don't know what it is."_

Blinking open her eyes Emily slowly sat up from the ground. The morning sunlight was shining over their small camp, but Emily didn't see anything to worry about.

That thought immediately disappeared when a nearby bush rustled. Emily jumped up from the ground and faced the bush. Oshawott quickly stood between her and the bush.

When the bush rustled again Emily made a decision. _[Ok Oshawott, use water gun]_

Drawing herself up, Oshawotts cheeks puffed out before a large stream of water gushed out of her mouth and hit the bush.

Whatever was in the bush made a loud exclamation of surprise before it burst to reveal what it was.

A small deer stood there and began trying to shake off all of the excess water from the water gun. The top half of its body was pink while the rest was an off-white, and sitting on top of its head between its ears was a yellow flower.

Reaching to her back pocket Emily took out her Pokédex and aimed it at the Pokémon. **_"Deerling, the season pokémon. As the season change so does the color of Deerlings fur. People use this to mark the change of the seasons."_**

_[What do you say to catching this Deerling?] _Oshawott readily agreed and prepared herself for her first battle. _[Here we go. Use tackle!]_

Oshawott rushed forward. Unfortunately for the Deerling it was still trying to get water out of its fur and never saw Oshawott coming. She hit the Deerling in the side, causing it to cry out in shock and skid back a couple paces.

Realizing there was someone attacking it the Deerling paid no more attention to the water in its coat and stared at the trainer battling it.

Emily looked directly into the Deerling's eyes and saw determination, telling her the pokémon accepted their challenge. But there was a hint of fear hidden behind said determination.

Immediately she felt bad for having Oshawott attack the poor thing._ [Im sorry for doing this Deerling.]_ Emily officially decided people cannot talk to pokémon the same way she can, because just like all other pokémon the Deerling stared at her with wide eyes; all determination and fear being wiped away in its surprise. _[Now Oshawott, water gun!]_ Just like before a stream of water shot out of Oshawotts mouth and hit the Deerling squarely in the chest.

Even though it was a water-type move against a more grass-type Pokémon, it was still rather effective. I could see Deerling was getting tired from so many hits but it determinedly charged forward. _[Dodge it Oshawott!]_

Quickly Oshawott jumped out of the way, causing Deerling to miss, but in the blink of an eye Deerling jumped back towards Oshawott. Emily didn't have enough time to command and the Deerling was able to tackle Oshawott to the ground.

_[Oshawott are you okay?]_ She shakily stood up from the ground. When she was on both feet she steadied herself with an affirmative "Osha!".

While worrying over Oshawott the Deerling once again charged forward, but Emily noticed just in time. _[Use water gun!]_

Deerling only made it halfway to Oshawott before it was hit with a powerful gush of water, stopping it mid-attack.

Now weak from taking so many hits, the Deerling fell to its knees. One of its front hooves was still determinedly against the ground, trying, and failing, to push itself back up.

Seeing her chance, Emily unhooked a pokéball from her belt and enlarged it. _[Dont let my softball skills fail me now!_] Winding back her arm, Emily whipped it forward as if she were throwing a real softball.

Her aim was–thankfully–true, and the pokéball hit the Deerling on the head. Emily always wondered if that hurt. Why wouldn't it? A big ball just hit it upside the head.

The Deerling was encased in a bright light and sucked into the pokéball. Clenching her hands and pressing them against her mouth, Emily watched the pokéball wobble back and forth, the button flashing tauntingly.

Suddenly the pokéball stilled with a bing of finality. Emily stopped breathing as if waiting for the ball to suddenly pop open and the Deerling to escape back out, but it never happened.

A cheshire grin overcame her features and she clenched her eyes shut while dancing in place,_ [We caught a Pokémon! Our very first Pokémon!]_. She skipped forward and picked the pokéball up to clutch in both hands.

Crouching down on one knee Emily looked at Oshawott with a smile and happy eyes, and she held the pokéball out to her. _[We got a pokemon! How awesome are we?]_

_"Quite awesome I admit. But I could tell you weren't happy we battled against her."_

_[Her?]_ Apparently the Deerling was a girl. _[You are correct that I felt bad attacking the Deerling.]_ Emily sat all the way on the ground and stared down at the pokéball in her lap.

_"Why did you feel that way?"_

Emily bit her lip _[Back home I knew someone who wasn't a big fan of pokémon battles, thinking it was a way for pokémon to get hurt.]_ She was trying to describe N from the pokemon white/black games. _[I never understood his feelings until yesterday and today.]_

_"What happened yesterday?"_

_[I saw a boy battling against a Pidove. Pidove was in such bad shape, and I just felt so bad you know? And today when we were battling against Deerling I saw fear in her eyes. It just made me feel horrible.]_

Oshawott fell silent, thinking over her words. She soon stepped forward and laid her white arm on top of the pokéball. Emily looked up at her questioningly. _"Pokémon battles could be harmful, but it's also a way to gain trust and grow strong. They aren't bad, but they may not be the best."_

Emily sighed but nodded in acknowledgement to Oshawotts words. _[How about we meet our new friend?]_ A spark of eagerness was in her eyes.

Holding out the pokéball with a silent_ [Come out and join us Deerling]_ it opened up, and a blue light came out and formed into Deerling.

_[Hello Deerling.]_ Emily sent her a kind smile.

_"You can speak to me?"_

_"She can speak to all Pokémon."_ Oshawott boasted the fact before Emily could just give a modest yes.

_[Anyway,] _Emily put a strong emphasis on the word _[how are you feeling Deerling?]_

Deerling spoke through her shock, _"I'm alright. Still a little tired after the battle, but alright."_

_[Understandable. I believe there's a Pokémon center at the end of this forest. We can stop there and heal you both up before moving on to the next town.] _Holding out the pokéball once again she waited until Deerling disappeared back into the ball before standing back up and attaching the ball onto her belt, right next to Oshawotts.

She reached for Oshawott's pokéball but stopped when she felt something climb up her legs and settle onto her left shoulder. Craning her neck she looked at Oshawott with a raised brow. _[Can I help you?]_

_"No I'm fine."_

Sighing in mock exasperation she took her hand away from the pokéball and started walking in the vague direction of the trail. _[If I get lost I'm gonna blame you]_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am unfortunately not the creator of Pokémon. P.S. Reviews are appreciated.**

_[OC's thoughts]_

_"Pokemons thoughts"_

* * *

Thankfully for Emily she was able to make it out of the forest without any problems, and made it to the Pokémon Center. When Emily handed Nurse Joy Oshawott and Deerling's pokéballs, she couldn't help but stare. Nurse Joy looked exactly like in the t.v. shows, with her pink dress, white apron, and her pink hair tied in two loops.

"Here you go." Nurse Joy returned the two pokéballs to their trainer, "They're good as new!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Emily took back her Pokémon and made her way out of the Center. When she made it several yards from the door she took out Oshawotts pokéball and let her out.

_[I'm pretty sure I creeped out Nurse Joy.]_

Oshawott took her place on Emily's left shoulder, _"Oh?"_

_[Yeah I kinda kept staring at her.] _Emily said sheepishly.

_"Well why did you stare at her?"_ Oshawott was more amused than anything.

_[Thats…a little hard to explain.]_

But she wasn't going to be satisfied until she got an explanation, _"Well you could try."_

_[Maybe later tonight, and I will tell you more about myself as well.]_ Emily was surprised to feel how much she now looked forward to tonight. It may have been because she was actually going to be able to tell someone what happened to her, and where she was from.

Oshawott reluctantly agreed with her trainer and they both continued down the trail.

Emily took off her backpack and zipped open the large pocket to take out her town map. Slinging the bag over her right shoulder she opened the map and looked to see she was most likely on Route 1.

_[If I'm reading this right then we're on our way toooo, Accumula Town. We should get there pretty soon, it's not that far away.]_ Closing up the map Emily shoved it back into the bag and zipped it closed before putting the straps back over both shoulders.

As it turned out Emily was correct. They made it to the town in around twenty minutes, with Emily silently complaining about how in the game it was only like five minutes. Either way, now that she's made it to the town Emily wasted no time in checking out the surrounding buildings.

It was a cute little town, and she would have liked to stay longer, but she really had no reason to. She healed her Pokémon back on the trail so she didn't need to heal them again, and there wasn't a gym in this town.

_[As lovely as this town is, how about we move on?]_ Oshawott didn't say anything, _[Oshawott?]_

Emily looked at Oshawott and saw that she wasn't paying any attention to what her trainer had just said. Instead her head was tilted up towards the sky in amazement.

Following her Pokémon's gaze Emily tilted her head all the way back and examined the sky for whatever had captured her friends attention. At first she didn't see anything, but then she noticed an odd clear dome floating up in the sky.

Her eyes widened and her brows furrowed. Emily craned her neck even farther as if that would help her see what was standing inside of it. There were two figures dressed in all black, along with another–much smaller–figure that was all white. On the bottom of the dome near the figures feet was a black sack. Emily blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking again. She could have sworn the bag had just moved.

_[Oshawott what is that?]_

_"I'm not sure. But do you hear that?"_

Not exactly sure what Oshawott was talking about Emily listened for a moment to see of she could hear anything strange, but she couldn't. She trusted Oshawott though, and if she heard something then there was something to hear.

Emily tried again, but this time she closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, and that was when she heard it. It was faint, but there.

_"Let go of me! Help!"_

Hearing the voice of a distressed Pokémon made Emily's eyes snap open and stare at the dome in shock._ [Oh my god there's a Pokémon in there!]_

_"And he clearly doesn't want to be in there."_ Oshawott grimly noted.

Suddenly from somewhere on the road far ahead of them a blast of fire raced up towards the dome and made a direct hit. The impact caused the dome to suddenly explode.

The black sack Emily had seen earlier flew into the air in the direction she was standing. Something yellow suddenly fell out of the sack and Emily realized this was a Pokémon, and it wasn't a flying-type.

Emily booked it in the direction the yellow Pokémon was falling. She watched as he got closer and closer to the ground, and she was afraid she wasn't going to make it.

Her legs were carrying her as fast as they could possibly could, but it didn't feel like enough.

_[Were not gonna make it!]_

_"We'll make it! We'll make it!"_

Hearing the surety in Oshawotts voice was enough for Emily to keep sprinting towards the falling Pokémon.

Her eyes travelled down to the ground where she assumed the pokémon was going to land, and that was when she saw there were others frantically running as well, only they weren't nearly as close as she was.

Ignoring the oncoming people she looked back to the Pokémon but knew she just wasn't close enough. She made a split second decision, deciding her shirt wasn't as important as the pokémon's life, and she jumped forward with her arms outstretched in front of her.

The yellow pokémon fell safely into her hands. Emily's relief was cut short when she hit the ground on her stomach. Oshawott was sent tumbling from her shoulder and Emily slid several feet across the dirt.

Both she and Oshawott groaned but were otherwise okay. Emily climbed to her feet and held the yellow pokémon out in front of her.

It was like an overgrown mouse with two long black-tipped ears, red circles on his cheeks, brown stripes on his back and a lightning bolt-shaped tail.

_[You're a Pikachu.] _If the Pokémon had eyebrows they would have risen in surprise, _[What is a Pikachu doing in Unova? Unless…]_

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu brightened when he heard the voice, "Pika!" _"Ash!"_. Emily let go of Pikachu and allowed him to run towards a very familiar looking trainer.

The boy had a cap similar to hers only red instead of blue; it was settled on top of messy black hair. He had on a blue and white zip-up, dark grey jeans, and red sneakers. Running along with him was an Oshawott and a Tepig.

There was also a girl running up alongside the boy. She had a large head of purple hair with a cream colored long sleeved shirt, a short pink skirt with a pink bow, and white leggings.

"Pikachu!" The boy cried out his Pokémon's name in relief. Pikachu happily jumped into his trainers arms and nuzzled his face. Seeing the strong bond between the two brought a smile to Emily's lips. They clearly cared about one another.

"Hey, thanks for catching Pikachu." The black haired boy had finally stopped hugging Pikachu and allowed him to climb onto his shoulders.

Emily nodded and looked at Pikachu's seat with interest. It was just like…_[Huh? Oshawott?!]_

Hearing a girls voice inside their heads made the boys pokémon look around in astonishment. Pikachu, however, had heard the voice before and gained the others attention before pointing to Emily. They all watched in confusion as she spun on the spot, eyes frantically searching for something.

_[Oshawott!]_

_"Calm down! I'm right here."_

She spun to the right and saw her Oshawott stumble her way out of a bush. _"Couldn't you have made a better landing?"_

Pure relief flooded Emily's body at the sight of her Pokémon friend, but her shoulders shook in the impression of a chuckle, even if no sound came out. _[Well it was either that or let Pikachu become a pancake.]_

Oshawott grumbled unintelligibly and climbed up to her shoulder, much like Pikachu had with the boy. _[Do you think you could get my notebook?]_

"Oh my gosh how cute! An Oshawott!" Emily looked at the purple haired girl to see her looking at her Oshawott with wide eyes. The Oshawott on the ground puffed up with pride, but soon realized the compliment hadn't been for him.

Oshawott climbed out of her bag with a journal and pen in her arms. Emily took them and opened up to the next blank page.

I'm Emily, and this is my friend Oshawott. It's nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you too Emily. I'm Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu." "Pikah!"

"And I'm Iris," A green pokemon suddenly popped out of her hair, "and this is axew." "Axew!"

Emily tilted her head and fished out her Pokédex. She held it up to Axew first, and listened to the description before moving on to Pikachu and Tepig.

Emily returned her Pokédex to her back pocket before holding out her hand to Ash. Her excitement on meeting her favorite character(s) was dimmed by Oshawott's brife disappearance.

Ash looked confused so Emily nodded to the journal still held in his hands. Understanding lit up his eyes and he passed it back to her. "Thanks for saving Pikachu."

She waved away his apology but still wrote down in her journal. It was nothing, I'm glad I could help.

_"Why don't you talk?"_ The innocent question was asked by Pikachu.

Emily looked at Pikachu with kind eyes,_ [I was in an accident a while ago. It resulted in the loss of my voice.]_

_"How horrible!"_ She looked down at Ash's Oshawott, _"I would hate losing my voice."_

Her Oshawott narrowed her eyes but Emily only raised a brow, _[Better my voice than my life.]_ The Oshawott had no response for that.

"What are you doing?" Iris had noticed the silent exchange going on between Emily and their Pokémon.

Emily took back her journal and quickly scribbled down a response before handing it over to her. Ash read the words from over her shoulder.

I was talking to your Pokémon.

"You were talking to them?" Emily nodded as she took back her journal. "But you weren't talking! Were you?"

This time Emily shook her head. Unfortunately I lost my ability to speak a while ago.

"Then how could you have been talking to them without talking?" They both seemed perplexed as Ash asked the question they were both wondering.

I have the ability to talk with Pokémon telepathically.

Ash and Iris both read what she had written before looking at her with amazement. "That's amazing! Can you talk to people that way too?"

Emily furrowed her brows in thought. She had never tried before so she didn't have an answer. Focusing intently on Ash's face she tried with all of her might to speak with him like she did with Pokémon, but with Pokémon it was effortless. She just did it. Even if she could talk to people the same way she didn't know how.

When Emily shook her head in the negative Ash sagged in disappointment, but it quickly disappeared. "Ah well. It's still cool you can talk to Pokémon though!" Emily readily nodded with agreement. _[That it is.]_

I'm afraid it's time for me to head off. You should probably get Pikachu checked out Ash.

"Sure thing. It was nice meeting you Emily."

Emily nodded in agreement while Oshawott returned her journal to her bag, along with her pen. She walked passed the two younger trainers.

Hearing her name, Emily looked over her shoulder to see Ash and Iris waving at her. Oshawott and Tepig were no where to be found–most likely in their pokéballs. Emily and her Oshawott returned the wave with small smiles. _"They seemed pretty nice,"_ Oshawott commented.

Emily nodded in agreement, _[That they are Oshawott. That they are.]_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am unfortunately not the creator of Pokémon. P.S. Reviews are appreciated.**

_[OC's thoughts]_

_"Pokémon thoughts]_

* * *

_[There it is Oshawott, Striaton City.]_

After a full day of walking–despite a brief stop for a berry lunch–Emily was finally able to see Striaton City waiting for her on the horizon. _[And hopefully by this time tomorrow we'll have our first gym badge.]_

_"Of course we will!"_

Emily chuckled and continued down the path towards the city. _[You know, we should probably train a little and come up with a strategy for the gym.]_

Oshawott agreed, _"So what will our strategy be?"_

_[Well,] _Emily held her chin in thought, _[if I remember correctly there are three gym leaders at Striaton. We can choose which one we want to battle. There's a water-type, a fire-type, and a grass-type.]_

_"Hmm. A fire-type would bring an easy win, and a water-type would be tougher but manageable. As for the grass-type I'm not sure."_

_[It is ultimately your decision. I think it'll be a one-on-one battle. Either way we could do with some training. Deerling could help out.]_

Gaining her friends agreement Emily left the trail, making sure to note which direction she was heading. She didn't want to end up getting lost.

When she found a space large enough for their training Oshawott crawled down from her shoulder while Emily let out Deerling. _[Long time no see Deerling.]_

Deerling paused, _"I may never get used to that."_

_[Ah sure you will, but moving on. We're going to challenge the gym at Striaton and we decided to train a little. For this battle I'll be using Oshawott, but you will definitely be in my next gym battle.]_

Deerling was a little upset when she was told she wouldn't be participating in the battle, but perked up on hearing she would be in their next gym battle. _"What do I have to do?"_

_[Well if you battle against each other then you'll both just end up getting hurt. We should probably use the trees first.] Examining the trees around them, Emily finally found two perfect trees standing side-by-side._

_[Alright Oshawott this tree will be your "opponent"]_ Emily laid her hand on the trunk of the tree, _[and Deerling this one will be yours.]_ she placed her hand on the tree next to it.

Oshawott and Deerling took on a ready stance, staring determinedly at their tree. _[Now tackle!]_

Both Pokémon quickly ran at the trees equally fast. The second they rammed into the tree Emily cringed and covered her eyes with her hands, only to shift her fingers and look out through them. _[I probably could have thought that through a little more.]_

Oshawott and Deerling both groaned out,_ "You think?"_

Emily didn't get a chance to apologize before something fell right out of the tree. Upon seeing this her pokémon jumped up from their slumped positions and ran to Emily's side.

_"Oh for goodness sake's! Is it too much to ask for a little sleep around here?" _The female Pokémon got up from the ground and shook herself off before turning to the idiots that woke her up.

_[Oh! I'm so sorry Pidove we didn't mean it, honest! We're going to go battle at the Striaton City gym, but we wanted to get a little training in first! Of course we could have done it a little differently, but I wasn't exactly thinking–]_

_"Um Emily? You should probably stop rambling, I'm not sure how much more Pidove can take."_

_[What do you mean Deerling?] _Emily looked down at her pokémon with confusion before looking over at the Pidove. It seemed that her rambling had shocked the poor Pokémon and she was sitting on the ground staring at her in shock. _[Ok, this whole thing with you Pokémon getting shocked when I talk is getting really old.]_

_"I…sorry…you just…huh?"_

Emily sighed, _[Oshawott, use water gun.] _the stream of water shot out of Oshawotts mouth and hit the Pidove, causing her to be flung backwards against a tree.

Deerling and Oshawott winced in sympathy, and the three of them watched as Podove slowly slid down the trunk of the tree. When she hit the ground Emily saw that her eyes had gone all spiral-like, signaling she had feinted. _[Wow,] _Emily thought to herself, _[their eyes actually do that.]_

Not wanting to waste the opportunity Emily took out an empty pokéball and wound back her arm before whipping it at the downed Pidove. As Pidove was sucked into the pokéball, her Pokémon looked up at her with matching expressions of "really?".

Emily shrugged, unbothered, and looked back just in time for the pokéball to signal that Pidove had been successfully caught. _[Look on the bright side guys, we have a new friend!]_

_"I didn't react that bad to your ability, did I?"_

Deciding to leave Pidove in the pokéball to rest, Emily clipped the ball onto her belt. _[No Deerling. Though you were surprised you were at least able to function._

_[Okay so now that we know that training isn't going to work, we'll have to do it differently.]_ Emily thought back to the days when she would sit on the couch with a bag of potato chips while her mom would try to talk her into working out with her. She pushed away the sadness on thinking of her mother and tried remembering what workouts her mom did.

_[Alright girls lets do this!]_

They had started out their training/workout in the late afternoon, and when they finished for the night it was early evening. They had been working for a couple hours, and Emily decided that _[Wow, I am really out of shape.]_

They started off with a simple jog. They continued for as long as they could before, one-by-one, dropping to the ground. Emily knew they couldn't just stop there, and beckoned everybody to get up and do some push-ups. Deerling struggled to do it right considering she had four legs and hooves, but she kind of got it.

After their arms were sufficiently burning Emily crawled up to a tree where she leaned back against it and directed her Pokémon from there. They, of course, grumbled about the unfairness of trainers before doing as I told them.

First Oshawott was up against Deerling. Deerling had to dodge any attack Oshawott threw at her, while Oshawott did her best to hit her. Once Oshawott landed a hit it would switch and Deerling would try and hit Oshawott, and so on and so forth.

It was Oshawotts fourth turn and Emily could see her Pokémon were getting very tired. Looking at the darkening sky she was about to stop them, but Oshawott suddenly gave what could have been a war cry and took the scalchop off of her stomach. A blue razor like blade suddenly came off the end of the scalchop and she charged at Deerling.

In her surprise Deerling had no time to dodge and Oshawott easily landed a hit, slashing Deerling with the blue scalchop-blade. Deerling cried out in surprise and Oshawott jumped back to where she was originally standing. Emily looked at her friend with a smile, realizing Oshawott had just learned a new move–Razor shell. It was always her favorite move.

She turned back to Deerling and her eyes widened. Emily scrambled up from the ground and quickly made her way to the Pokémon's side. Just like earlier with Pidove, Deerling's eyes were all swirly.

Fishing out both Oshawott and Deerling's pokéball Emily returned them. _[I want to make it to the city before dark.]_

Emily sped out of the forest and was thankful she remembered the way she had come. When the trail she had been on earlier came into view she ran out of the forest–right into another person.

Both went tumbling down to the ground with cries of shock, and when they hit the ground they let out simultaneous groans of pain.

"What is the matter with you?"

_[I know that voice!]_ Emily shot up from the ground and pressed her hand against her head from the sudden rush. It faded away and Emily looked over to the blonde boy she met her first day in Unova.

"What are you–wait, Emily?"

A large grin overtook her features and she nodded her head at him. _[Hi Trip!]_ Emily only slightly pouted when he didn't hear her. She knew he wouldn't but it still sucks.

"What are you doing here?"

Emily opened her mouth to response, but of course nothing came out. Snapping her mouth shut she dug into her bag with a shake of her head and a sigh. Having to write out her side of the conversation sucked too.

I was training for my upcoming gym battle.

"You're going to battle at the Striaton gym too huh?" Trip got up from the ground and brushed off his clothes.

Emily nodded and followed his example. "So you got a Pokémon?"

Another nod, "How are you going to battle if you can't talk?"

The question actually kind of irked her. She hoped nobody else would ask that. I can still talk to Pokémon, remember?

"Oh right. Sorry I guess."

Emily absently nodded to the apology and started heading to the City. She needed to get her pokémon to the Pokémon Center. She felt more than heard a presence come up next to her.

When she looked over she saw Trip had fallen into step with her. "We're going to the same place, might as well go there together."

Seeing no reason to object Emily returned her gaze to the road in front of her and wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am unfortunately not the creator of Pokémon. P.S. Reviews are appreciated.**

_[OC's thoughts]_

_"Pokémon thoughts"_

* * *

It was the next morning and Emily was sitting down in one of the rooms at the Pokémon Center. Apparently they give trainers free rooms and food, both for the trainers and their Pokémon. Now that it was the morning and her pokémon were healed the night before, nothing was stopping her from going to challenge the Striaton gym.

Settling her hat onto her head Emily felt Oshawott climb onto her shoulder. _[Ready?]_

_"I was born ready."_

Standing up from the bed Emily slung her bag over her shoulders and exited the room towards the front of the Pokémon Center. At the front desk she saw a familiar head of blonde hair. Emily wondered what he was doing and went to investigate.

She slid up next to him, and when he looked over at her she sent him a questioning look. "Just healing up my Pokémon. They'll need their full strength if they want to win."

Emily nodded and when Trip was given back his Pokémon they left the Center and headed off through the City in search of the gym. They walked in a comfortable silence until Trip spotted a large building with a sign claiming that this was the Striaton City gym.

They made there way inside, but instead of a gym it looked like they had just walked into a restaurant. The scenery had them both blinking in mild shock, and Emily thought back to when she watched this episode.

_[Oh yeah, this is the gym!]_

_"Are you sure?"_ Oshawott was looking around the room with suspicion, _"Doesn't look like one to me."_

Emily walked up to the nearest waiter. She believed him to be the fire-type gym leader, but she couldn't remember what his name was.

_"Can I help you?"_

Oshawott handed Emily her journal and pen. My friend and I want to challenge the gym. She had hesitated when writing down the word friend, but either way it got the message across.

"So you're both challengers then, huh?"

Trip walked up next to Emily, "Yeah. What's it to you?"

The fiery red headed waiter ignored Trip's question and swaggered his way over to the fireplace of the restaurant, along with two other waiters. One had green hair, and the other had blue hair that fell down to cover one of his eyes.

The lights of the restaurant suddenly went out and a spotlight shone onto each of the waiters. Emily could hear a couple of girls in the restaurant excitedly squealing, and she shook her head with a slight eye role.

"We welcome you to the Striaton city gym," the red head slid in slightly behind his green headed brother, "and the three of us," the blue haired one cut him off, "we're triplet brothers. And we're the gym leaders." They spoke the last sentence in sync.

Trip and Emily made brief eye contact but returned their focus to the three brothers.

"Now it's…" still in sync the spotlights turned off and the gym leaders changed their positions, "showtime!" The wall behind them suddenly opened up to reveal an actual field for gym battling.

They entered the gym and Emily spun around, drinking in the sight of her very first Pokémon battle field.

"Now it's time for you to chose your battle opponents." Trip and Emily looked over at the gym leaders with surprise.

"We get to chose who we battle?" Trip asked the question, but Emily had already known the answer.

"That's right. Me, Cilan." He pointed to the brother with fiery red hair, "My brother Chili," he moved onto the brother with blue hair, "or my brother Cress. If you're victorious against who you choose, then you win the trio badge."

Each of the brothers suddenly pulled out a pokéball. Three similar Pokémon emerged from the pokéballs and Emily scanned them with her Pokédex to reveal the water-type to be Panpour, the fire-type to be Pansear, and the grass-type to be Pansage.

"So, which one of you will be going first?"

Trip suddenly decided to be a gentleman, "You choose first Emily."

Emily huffed and narrowed her eyes at him before looking at each of the gym leaders. _[Who should we battle with Oshawott?]_

_"How about Cress and his Panpour? Neither of us will have a distinct advantage, so it will make us work for our badge."_ She nodded before looking at the blue headed waiter and pointing to him.

"I am honored for you to have chosen me." Cress pressed a hand to his chest and slightly bowed.

Trip spoke in an uninterested tone, "I'll battle against Chili."

"Alright! Get ready to get fired up!"

Next thing Emily knew she was standing on one end of the battle field with Cress on the other. Everything going on right now seemed so unreal to her that she can barely notice anything going on around her.

Cress sent out his Panpour and Emily took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. It didn't work too well. _[Lets show them what you're made of Oshawott.] _"Oshawott!" She jumped down from Emily's shoulder and took a ready stance across the field from Panpour.

Cilan stood on a podium to the side of the field, "The battle between Cress and the challenger may now begin!"

_[Alright Oshawott water gun!]_

Everybody in the gym had been waiting for Emily to call out a move to her Pokémon, because of that they were surprised when her Oshawott suddenly shot a water gun at Cress' Panpour. He didn't have time to call out a move to his Pokémon and the move hit Panpour head on.

Panpour easily shook off the attack but was staring at the challengers with confused amazement, while everyone else just had confusion.

"Miss, you didn't give that command to your Pokémon." Poor Cilan looked so awkward.

Emily nodded that she had told her Pokémon to do that. She then pointed back and forth from her head to Oshawott.

"You gave the command…with your mind?"

Emily nodded, but everyone in the gym still seemed skeptical. Rolling her eyes Emily gave a sharp whistle and Oshawott looked back with a questioning "Osha?".

_[Use razor shell.]_

"Sha!" Oshawott nodded and detached the scalchop from its stomach before running forward. A blue blade suddenly sprung from the top of the shell and Oshawott slashed it at Panpour.

Now that he's been hit by two moves in a row it was harder for Panpour to pull himself up from the floor, "Pan…pour."

"Come on Panpour! Use scratch!"

"Pan!" The tips of Panpours fists began to glow and he ran towards Oshawott.

_[Wait…]_ Oshawott knew her trainer had something in mind and so she bent her legs and prepared herself as Panpour got closer. _[Use water gun!]_

Oshawott drew back just as Panpour went to scratch at her, and before he could try again Oshawott let out a strong gush of water right into his face. The attack caused Panpour to go skidding backwards with a cry.

Cress was worried for his companion, "Panpour, are you okay?"

Panpour was kneeling on one leg and one of its eyes was squeezed closed, but he was still standing, and that wasn't enough to win the badge.

_[Lets finish it up with tackle.]_ Oshawott began running Panpour, but Cress wasn't going to go down that easily.

"Panpour, use scald." Emily had to admire that even when Panpour was close to losing he still kept his cool.

Standing up fully and opening his eyes Panpour let loose a gushing stream of boiling water straight at Oshawott. She was unable to dodge due to being in mid-attack, and the water hit Oshawott straight on. It was her turn to be sent backwards onto her side of the field.

_[Oshawott are you okay?!]_ Seeing the attack hit Oshawott made it hard for Emily to breathe. That was her best friend getting hurt out there.

_"I'm just fine Emily."_ Oshawott looked at her worried trainer over her shoulder and smirked, _"It was just a little water."_

"Panpour bite."

They returned their attention to the battle at hand. _[Dodge and use razor shell!]_

Quick as can be Oshawott dodged to the side and simultaneously took her scalchop in hand. When Panpours momentum carried him forward and in front of Oshawott she took her scalchop and sliced it at Panpour.

Panpour continued forward with a cry of pain and landed on the gym floor. His eyes were squeezed shut before his whole body relaxed and his eyes swirled.

"Panpour is unable to battle, which means the challenger is the winner!"

Emily's mouth was gaping open before it morphed into a large grin and she ran onto the field to pick up Oshawott and spin around_. [Ohmygod! We won!]_

She held Oshawott at arms length before setting her on her shoulder. _"You sound as though you thought we wouldn't."_

_[Everyone has their doubts I'm sure.]_

"Congratulations on your win Miss Emily." All three of the gym leaders walked up to her. Cress stood in the middle and held out a small tray. Sitting inside the tray on a red cloth was the trio badge. It looked like three diamonds stacked above one another with a blur gem in the first diamond, a red in the second, and a green in the third. "This is the trio badge. You've clearly earned it."

Emily nodded her thanks and picked up the badge with her thumb and forefinger. She had a badge. An actual badge. From a Pokémon battle. In an actual gym! Emily would have sung if she could, but she can't. That and she hates singing in front of people. Now she has an excuse to keep from singing now that she thought about it.

_[Look Oshawott! Our first badge.]_ Emily brought the badge up closer for Oshawott to see.

_"There will be plenty more where this came from, I'm sure of it." _In agreement with her Pokémon Emily shoved the badge into her back pocket, and looked over to see Trip making his way over to them.

When they made eye contact Emily gestured to him, then herself, then to the floor of the gym, and did the universal sign of "I'm watching you". Trip looked at her weirdly at first before deciphering what she had been trying to say.

"No. You should go to the Pokémon center. I'll see you there."

Emily gave him a nod and waved to the Striaton gym leaders before quickly making her way out of the gym in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

It wasn't long before she was able to find the Center and she brought Oshawott up to the front desk where she returned her to her pokéball and handed it over to nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Oshawott will be ready in a few moments."

Giving a nod–she feels like she does that a lot–Emily went over to get herself some lunch, along with a few cans of Pokémon food for the road.

A sequence of dings went off through the Center and Emily went up to the desk to collect Oshawott. Once she did she walked over to one of the many couches and sat down so she could take out the rest of her Pokémon.

_[Come out you guys.]_ All three of her Pokémon emerged from their pokéballs. Oshawott took her place on Emily's shoulder, while Deerling sat down on the floor in front of her. Pidove landed on the couch next to Emily.

Digging into her bag Emily was confused when she found a long black case. She clicked it open to see the inside was cushioned with eight imprints going along the length. A piece of paper was tucked into the corner and Emily plucked it out of the case to read.

"Now that you have gone on your quest to challenge each of the gyms in Unova, you will require one of these." -P&amp;D

Emily stared at the initials with a furrowed brow. She did know anyone with the initials P and D. When she realized that she did, in fact, know two legendary Pokémon with the first initials of P and D she looked at the paper with wide eyes.

_"Are you alright Emily?"_

She blinked away her shock and crumpled up the paper before anyone could see, and she looked at each of her Pokémon._ [Im fine guys don't worry.] _Moving her hand to her back pocket she switched it for the trio badge to show Deerling and Pidove. _[We won our first badge guys!]_

Both Deerling and Pidove closed their eyes and cheered with excitement. "Deer!" "Pidove!"

Emily pushed it into the first slot of what was now her badge case. Where they got it and how it got in her bag she didn't know, and probably never would. _"How do you think Trip is doing?"_

She patted Oshawotts head reassuringly,_ [Dont you worry about him Oshawott, he'll be just fine. He's tough.]_

_"Who's Trip?"_

_[Thats right you haven't met Trip. Neither have you Deerling. He's a trainer that battled the gym after me. He might still be there.]_

Her words were proven wrong when none other than Trip walked into the Pokémon Center. His gaze was focused on the front desk and he went right up to nurse Joy to give her a pokéball. When she took it he waited a few moments before a ringing echoed throughout the center. Nurse Joy handed him the pokéball and waved at his back as he walked away.

Trip hadn't even noticed her presence. To change that Emily ripped out a piece of paper from her journal and folded it into an airplane. She took aim and let it fly.

Now usually she wasn't that good with paper airplanes, but this one flew directly into Trips head. It was at least enough to make him stop and look over to where the paper had come from. When he saw just who it was that threw it he gave her an unamused expression. It just made it even harder for her to keep back her smile. She gave him a two fingered salute to which he nodded at before leaving the Center.

Emily turned back to her Pokémon and motioned to the doors Trip had just exited. _[That was Trip.]_

_"You're not gonna travel with him?"_

A sigh escaped her,_ [No Deerling, I'm not. If I travel with just you guys then it's easier to hold a conversation.]_

Her Pokémon seemed to understand that, and Emily decided to move on by giving them all a nice lunch before heading off.

When they were finishing up the last of their lunches Oshawott gave an exclamation and turned to her trainer. _"You never told me about yourself."_

_[What?]_

_"The other day you had said you would tell me–us–about yourself, but you never did."_

_[Oh yeah. Guess I forgot huh?]_

_"Yes you did. So will you tell us?"_

Emily sighed and looked out the Center's window. _[Yeah I'll tell you, but I'll do it on the road.]_

Picking up the mess they had made from lunch, Emily strolled out of the store with Oshawott on one shoulder, Pidove on the other, and Deerling safely secured in her arms. Deerling was lighter than Emily thought she would be.

_[Well I was born in the United States. I lived with my mom Marie, my dad Steven, and my brother Jonathan…]_ and so started their journey to Nacrene City.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am unfortunately not the creator of Pokémon. P.S. Reviews are appreciated.**

_[OC's thoughts]_

_"Pokemons thoughts"_

* * *

_"So you're…from another dimension?"_

They were all sitting in a small clearing Emily had thankfully found. It was dark, and together they had all whipped up a decent sized fire. Emily dished out the Pokémon food and she just ate a box of crackers she got from the Pokémon Center.

Emily nodded at Oshawott _[I am.]_

_"And you died?"_ Deerling asked.

_[I did.]_

_"But instead of staying dead,"_ Pidove hadn't touched her food since they sat down, and neither had her other Pokémon, _"the legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia saved your soul, and sent you here."_

_[Exactly.]_

Her Pokémon looked at each other before coming to a decision. _"We have the coolest trainer in all of Unova."_

_"In every region,"_ said an excited Deerling.

_"In the entire dimension." _Everyone gave a small chuckle at Oshawott's statement, and they all began to finally eat their food.

When they all finished Emily stood up, and they looked at her inquiringly. _[We're going to be challenging the Nacrene gym. To do that were gonna have to train up, cause if I'm right then this is gonna be one tough battle.]_

Deerling and Oshawott groaned as they remembered what they had had to do last time they trained. They had to fill in Pidove on what they were doing since she had been unconscious and in her pokéball at the time, but when she was told what to do she groaned as well.

With Pidove unable to do push-ups or sit-ups Emily just had her fly with them as they ran around their small camp.

When it came to have them all 'battle' each other chewed her lip in thought. _[It can be two against one. So Oshawott against Pidove and Deerling. Whoever hits Oshawott first places with her. So let's say Deerling hits her first, then she would switch with Oshawott. And if Pidove hits her first then she switches. Whichever one of you is alone then you can't use any moves, only dodge.]_

Now finally understanding what their trainer meant Oshawott faced off against Deerling and Pidove. Deerling charged forward in a tackle while Pidove used quick attack.

Oshawott eyed the oncoming pokémon before jumping to the left–right into Deerling's path. Pidove flew passed the spot Oshawott had just been and returned to her previous position. Deerling was still charging forward, but much slower that Pidove had been. Oshawott had enough time wait before jumping up into the air to dodge.

Pidove took this chance and shot a gust towards Oshawotts airborn form. Oshawott saw this but could do nothing while in the air. The attack made it to her and she was blown backwards.

She landed on the ground but stood back up and shook off the attack. Oshawott was upset that her turn had ended so quickly, but could do nothing about it. Pidove flew over to where Oshawott had been standing, and Oshawott took her place next to Deerling.

For a couple of hours Emily watched her Pokémon do these mock-battles with each other. If they continued to do this every night then her Pokémon would most likely get stronger. She knew in the games that battling wild Pokémon was how you got stronger and your Pokémon would level up, but this wasn't a game and there was no way she was just gonna find some poor unsuspecting Pokémon and battle it.

_[Alright guys that's enough for tonight. Lets get some sleep.]_ her Pokémon immediately fell to the ground with weary sighs.

Emil scooted closer to the fire and curled up on the ground. She could really use some kind of sleeping bag and a change of clothes.

Feeling something nudge her head Emily lifted it up to see what it was. Deerling took this chance to crawl underneath her head and lie down. Emily looked down at her with wide eyes before a warm smile appeared. She laid her head on top of Deerling and settled on her back.

Pidove then flew over and nestled onto her stomach while Oshawott cuddled into her side. Emily's body started shaking slightly from her silent laughter, and as she drifted asleep with her Pokémon close to her person she wondered if she would ever be able to hear her laugh again.

(0.0)

Unknown to them a pair of blue eyes watched them from the shadows. He had seen her staring at her Pokémon and was intrigued when a female voice had echoed through his mind. This trainer was certainly special if she was able to speak to pokemon with her mind, and to gain the attention of two legendary Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. He'll have to keep a close eye on her.

* * *

It was the next morning and Emily returned her Pokémon to their pokéballs before continuing on the Nacrene city. She could tel they were still tired from their training the night before and was determined to find some Oran berries on her way to Nacrene.

Her walk was slow going now that she was keeping a close eye on the trees and bushes around her to try and find some of this berries. They were the only type of berries she knew anything about, and thankfully they could help her Pokémon recover their strength. Despite a brief lunch with her pokémon Emily never stopped traveling.

When the sun began setting for the day Emily decided to move off of the trail like she usually did, and went to look for a clearing. She didn't want to but she reached down and took out Pidove's pokéball. _[I need you to help me find somewhere we can stay for the night.]_

Pidove took off above the trees and Emily continued her way forward. It wasn't long before Pidove found her and hovered in place. _[You found a place?]_

"Dove!" _"Yup. Follow me."_

Pidove went back above the trees and Emily made sure to keep her eyes on her as she made her way through the trees. Emily saw a small area about the same size as the one from the night before with Pidove circling from above.

_[Did you see any Oran berries while you were looking?]_

_"No, but I will happily look for some," _and with that Pidove flew from view.

Emily felt bad that Pidove went looking for Oran berries even though she was probably still tired from the night before. When she took out Oshawott and Deerling they inquired about Pidove's whereabouts.

_[She went off to find some Oran berries.]_

Both Pokémon 'hmm'ed. _"I could go for an Oran berry."_ Oshawott commented.

Deerling noticed the down look on her trainers face, _"Why do you look so down Emily?"_

_[Because Pidove just flew off even though she's still tired from yesterday.]_

_"You didn't ask her to find some?"_

Emily shook her head negatively to Oshawotts question. _[No. I had taken her out so she could help me look for this clearing, and when I asked if she saw any Oran berries she said no but then flew off to find some.]_

_"I'm not too surprised that she did. We are pretty tired still, and an Oran berry would really hit the spot. Don't worry about it Emily she'll be okay."_

Deciding to listen to Oshawott Emily pushed most of her worry to the back of her mind, but not all of it. She didn't feel fully relieved until she saw Pidove fly into the clearing to join them.

_"I couldn't find any berries." _Pidove was breathing deeply and her wings were sagging against the ground, obviously tired from her flight.

_[You shouldn't have flown off like that I was worried.]_ Emily reprimanded her.

_"Sorry Emily."_

Emily sighed and moved on. She gave each of her pokémon some Pokémon food and they happily started eating. Emily fished out the box of crackers and started munching on those.

_[We should hopefully make it to Nacrene by tomorrow evening, and then we can go to the Pokémon Center the next morning before battling the gym.]_

All of her Pokémon grumbled but didn't say anything against her. _[What is it guys?]_

They all looked at each other before Oshawott decided to speak up, _"It's nothing really, we were just hoping we would be able to stay at the Center."_

_[Oh?]_

_"Yeah, but that's alright."_

_[And if I told you I was planning on getting a job somewhere in Nacrene how would you feel?]_

Her pokémon blinked in surprise and Deerling leaned forward, _"Why do you need a job?"_

_[Just for some extra money to buy some clothes and maybe some potions or something. Just things for the road. If I get a job then I'll be staying in the Pokémon Center.]_

Emily had decided on this plan back in Striaton. She knew she needed some kind of money to get another pair of clothes, and it wouldn't hurt to buy some potions.

Hearing their trainer tell them they would get to stay at the Pokémon Center in nice warm, soft beds made them cheer among themselves. But they couldn't cheer for long.

_[Alright girlies, training time.]_

The simultaneous groan they let out made Emily chuckle, but she made them get up and she joined them all for the first part of the training/workout. They ran–or flew in Pidove's case–as fast as they could until they dropped, and after they caught their breath they did push-ups and sit-ups. Though mostly it was just her and Oshawott.

_[Alright you three you can continue from where you left off last night.]_ Emily watched as Deerling took a stance across from Oshawott and Pidove.

Deerling kept a close eye on both of her 'opponents' and waited for them to make their move.

Oshawott waisted no time in letting out a powerful water gun. Deerling made a quick dodge to the side, and saw Oshawott was now running towards her with her scalchop in hand, preparing to use razor shell.

Deerling dodged again, but she was so focused on Oshawott that she hadn't seen Pidove coming down on her with a quick attack.

Pidove hit her directly in the side and she was knocked backwards with a startled cry, "Deerling!"

Still tired from the night before, and all the training they've been doing, Deerling stood up shakily. But despite her tiredness she determinedly made her way over and switched places with Pidove.

After a while longer of watching her pokémon train Emily decided that they could stop for the night. With them still tired from the night before she didn't want them to continue this for several more hours.

The cry of her pokémon snapped Emily from her thoughts and she looked at them with wide eyes.

Deerling was charging forward towards Oshawott–who was facing off against Pidove and Deerling–but instead of tackling her, Deerling reared back and kicked Oshawott with her hooves.

Oshawott held her hands over head to provide for some protection, but it wasn't working. Deerling kicked her one more time before returning to her spot next to Pidove.

Still holding her arms over her head Oshawott stood there slightly shaking. Concerned, Emily stated crawling forward to see what was wrong when Oshawott began to glow blue.

They all watched with wide eyes as Oshawott grew taller, and her arms longer. All of a sudden the blue light exploded outwards, forcing Emily and her other pokemon to shield their eyes.

When the light dimmed away they all uncovered their eyes and looked over to see that it wasn't Oshawott standing in front of them any more.

"Dewott!" _"Oh I feel awesome!"_ Oshawott–now a Dewott–started throwing punches at an invisible opponent before striking a pose. _"Do I look awesome?"_

Emily beamed at Dewott. _[You look fantastic!]_

Just like when Emily had first seen her, Dewott closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest with a small smirk. _"I am pretty great."_ Pidove flew towards Dewott and used quick attack.

_"Ow!" _Dewott rubbed her head,_ "What was that for?!"_

_"There was no need for arrogance." _Dewott grumbled while Deerling and Emily laughed along with Pidove.

The Pokémon and their trainer all gathered together, and took the same places as the night before. Deerling laid under Emily's head while Pidove rested on her stomach. To Emily it felt odd to have a Dewott snuggling up to her instead of an Oshawott.

Dewott was about a foot taller, and the only white on her body were her new whiskers. Instead of one scalchop on her stomach she had two, one resting on the dark blue patch that reached across her hips. Her ears, hands, feet, and tail all had black on them, and a scuff of fur stuck up from the back of her head.

Emily felt pride swell up at how strong her pokémon were becoming, and knowing that her methods were working.

She hugged her pokémon tightly against her and fell asleep, feeling as though something was watching her.

(0.0)

Standing in the shadows of the trees, blue eyes surveyed everything that had happened in the small clearing. It seemed as though this trainer greatly cared for her Pokémon, even though she was pushing them she wanted them to feel their best.

With a plan in mind the blue eyes turned away from the sleeping group and headed deeper into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am unfortunately not the creator of Pokémon. P.S. Reviews are appreciated.**

_[OC's thoughts]_

_"Pokemons thoughts"_

OC's written words

* * *

Something wet and slimy travelled the length of Emily's face. Drowsily she dragged her hand over her face to wipe away the residual slime. Another swipe of that slimy thing went across her face and she angrily batted it away. Her hand made contact with whatever was messing with her face and it gave out a startled cry.

"Bli-itzle!"

Hearing the cry of a Pokémon that wasn't her own made Emily shoot up from her laying position on the ground. Pidove tumbled off of her stomach and Dewott rolled up next to her, having been tossed away from her trainer when she sat up so quickly. Deerling lifted her head drowsily with confusion, wondering why her trainer was up.

When the three pokémon realized someone unfamiliar was in their camp they sprung into action. Dewott took a defensive stance in front of her trainer with Deerling on her left. Pidove was hovering in the air to Dewott's right, and her eyes were narrowed on the newcomer.

Said newcomer reminded Emily of a zebra. It was all black with a thick white stripe on its chest, the back of its neck, it's back, and on the its back thighs. Each leg had a white patch of fur, making socks. There was a barely there white tail, and it's mane was white. The mane went from the base of its neck and continued up to its forehead where it stuck up in a zigzag shape. According to her Pokédex the pokémon was a Blitzle.

The Blitzle had backed into his own defensive position, but Emily could tell he didn't want to battle._ [Come on guys, back off.]_

Her pokémon stayed in their positions. _"Sorry Emily, but this ones dangerous."_

_"It's true," _Deerling was quick to back up Dewott's words, _"he's been following us."_

Emily looked into Blitzle's blue eyes. _[Is that true Blitzle? You've been following us?]_

Blitzle never took his eyes away from her pokémon, but answered her question,_ "Yes I was following you, but only because I had heard what you guys had been talking about and I was intrigued."_

_[What was it that you heard?]_

_"How you're from another dimension and two legendary Pokémon saved you. The fact that you are able to talk to pokémon through your mind was pretty cool too." _Here Blitzle let down his guard to give the Pokémon equivalent of a boyish grin.

Her Pokémon saw their opportunity and Pidove sent a gust towards Blitzel while Dewott used water gun. Deerling dug her hooves into the dirt and started spraying it towards Blitzle in a sand-attack, lowering his accuracy.

Blitzle had to dig his hooves into the ground to keep from being blown away by Pidove's gust, but that cause the water gun and sand-attack to land a direct hit, causing him to lose his footing and get blown away anyway.

Despite with just getting hit by three attacks at once, Blitzle stood up and his mane began to glow yellow. He tossed his head back with a cry of "Blitzle!" before he thrust his head forward and pointed the end of his mane at her Pokémon. A yellow bolt of lightning shot out from his mane.

Deerling easily dodged, but when Dewott and Pidove went to dodge they ended up running into each other. The bolt was heading straight towards the two fallen Pokémon. If that move was to hit her pokémon then there was no doubt in her mind that they would get seriously injured. They were weak enough from training with each other, this wouldn't help anything.

Without thinking Emily surged forward and jumped in front of her pokémon. She landed directly in the path of the bolt, and she watched it come straight for her with determination in her eyes. Her pokémon all cried out her name–even Blitzle exclaimed in shock and cut off his attack, but it was too late by then.

The yellow bolt of lightning struck Emily directly in the chest. She was sure she felt her heart skip a beat, but otherwise all she knew was a full body pain. It travelled from her chest to the very tips of her toes. Vaguely she wondered if this was what it felt like to be electrocuted.

It felt like hours, but was probably only a few seconds later when the attack stopped. All four pokémon rushed to get to her side, but when her pokémon saw Blitzle trying to do the same as them they all growled in warning.

_[Calm down guys. It's not like he was aiming for me.]_ Her pokémon forgot about Blitzle and turned back to her.

_"Are you alright Emily?"_ Dewott was the one to ask the worry filled question, though all the pokémon held the same worry in their eyes.

_[Don't worry guys I'm fine.] _Emily pushed herself from where she had fallen to the ground, _[If anything I feel a lot more energized then earlier.]_

_"I'm sorry Emily. I didn't mean to hit you." _Blitzle scuffed his hoof in embarrassment.

_[I know you didn't Blitzle, and I'm not blaming you.]_

_"You're not?"_ Even her pokémon seemed rather surprised.

_[Of course not. I jumped in front of the attack by my own decision. I was afraid that if it had hit my pokémon they would have gotten into really bad shape. You were following us so you should know they're tired from training.]_

Blitzle nodded and Emily nodded back before standing up and stretching. _[So why did you wake me up anyway.] _Emily paused when she seemed to realize something, _[Did you lick me?]_

He gave an innocent little grin that Emily didn't believe for a second. _"I just wanted to wake you up so I could show you the Oran berries."_

Her pokémon all perked up at the mention of the blue berry._ [You want to give us Oran berries?]_

_"Yup! Follow me!"_ Blitzle darted off into the trees and after gathering up her backpack Emily ran after him. Her pokémon had no choice but to follow as well.

Eventually they came to the end of the tree line and onto the trail leading towards Nacrene city. Blitzle was standing in the middle of the road waiting for them. When he saw them break through the trees he continued down the road. Wmily huffed but followed after him.

When Emily was sure she was going to drop–and by the looks of it her pokémon definitely wanted to–Blitzle stopped underneath a tree with a ton of blue berries dotting its branches.

They all sighed with relief and stopped beside Blitzle where they hunched over and caught their breath.

Deerling took a large breath before marching over to the tree. She stood back on her hind legs and rested her front hooves onto the tree. She brought back one hoof and slammed it against the tree, quickly followed by the other hoof. This happened once more before she backed away from the tree and looked up.

The vibrations from Deerling using double kick caused the tree to shake. Several oran berries fell from the branches and land around their feet.

Emily bent down and picked one up. She brushed it off on her shirt before taking a bite out of the juicy sweet berry. The pokémon around her found berries of their own to happily munch on.

_[How are you feeling guys?]_ Emily's pokémon looked up with happy expressions on their faces.

_"Awesome!" "Much better!" "Great!"_

She gathered a couple of the berries and began stuffing them into her bag, but then she thought about how they would end up getting smushed by the town map and badge case and she thought better of it._ [Come on guys. By the end of today we should be in Nacrene.]_

Emily took out two pokéballs and returned Pidove and Deerling. When she went to return Dewott she dodged the red beam of light and climbed up Emily's back.

_[Ugh, Dewott you aren't that little anymore.]_

_"Hush, of course I am."_ Dewott settled herself onto her trainers shoulders, sitting mush like a little kid would sit on their parents shoulders.

_[And when you're a Samurott? What then?]_

_"We can cross that bridge when we get to it. Now let's get going!"_

Emily's shoulders shook with her laughter, but she did as she was told and started towards Nacrene. The sound of something walking beside her made her look down, and saw Blitzle had walked up next to her.

_[What's up Blitzle?]_

_"Nothing."_

She grinned down at him, _[If you want to come with me all you have to do is ask.]_

Blitzle's head jerked up and he looked at her with wide eyes. _"Really?"_

_[Of course.]_

_"I can come with you guys?"_

Reaching down to unhook a pokéball Emily enlarged it before gently holding it out towards Blitzle._ [This pokeball is all yours if you accept.]_

Blitzle gave the pokeball a hard but curious stare before hesitantly pressing his nose against it. It immediately clicked open and Blitzle was sucked into the red and white ball. Emily watched it shake a few times in her hands before it stopped with a bing of finality.

_[Our family has grown larger.]_

Dewott gave a distainful sniff and Emily hit her leg in reprimand. _[Its not his fault he hit me, it's my own. Now get over it.]_ Whether or not Dewott moved on Emily didn't know, but she highly doubted it.

* * *

Emily was right, and by evening they had reached Nacrene city. Her first stop was the Pokémon Center. Once she found it Emily walked through the automatic door and went right up to the front desk. She returned Dewott to her pokéball and set it on the desk, along with the rest of her pokémon.

"Your pokémon will be ready in a moment." Nurse Joy offered her signature smile before collecting the pokéballs and taking them to the back to heal.

Emily wandered off to a table and dropped her backpack on top of it before sitting down with a grateful sigh. She definitely wasn't used to walking for days on end, and it was rather tiring.

Taking out her journal she began scribbling until a sequence of rings echoed throughout the Center. Emily stood up from her seat and walked over to the front desk where nurse Joy handed over her pokémon. "Have a nice day."

Do you know somewhere I might be able to get a job?

Nurse Joy looked down at the paper with surprise. Apparently she hadn't realized I couldn't speak. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure where you could find a job." Emily felt offended and hoped nurse Joy wasn't saying that because she was mute.

Could I work here? I can help out with the Pokémon.

"I don't see why you couldn't work here. But how can you help out with the Pokémon?"

I can talk to Pokémon.

"Talk to…oh! So it's true!" Nurse Joy was now looking at Emily with intrigued eyes.

What's true?

"There's been a recent rumor going around Nacrene about a girl that can talk to Pokémon. Nobody's really believed it though."

Emily shrugged. She was surprised that word of her abilities have spread, but she wasn't surprised that people doubted them. When there's really nobody that can understand pokémon then it's hard to believe it when they hear about it.

"You can start in the morning. I'll give you some clothes to work in, and you can have a room to stay in for however long you need. I'm assuming you won't stay too long since you are a trainer. Have you gotten the Nacrene gym badge yet?" Emily shook her head negatively. "Then you'll be staying longer then I thought."

Nurse Joy led her down a side hallway and stopped in front of a door. She pushed it open and allowed Emily inside. It was a quaint little room, with a twin bed pushed up against the left wall and a small side table with a lamp sitting on top. Emily walked over to a door on the right wall and opened it to reveal a bathroom.

"I'll get you some clothes, you wait right here." Nurse Joy left the doorway and Emily dropped her bag onto the bed while setting her hat on top of it. She removed her hair from its tie and sighed in relief when it fell freely. Though she was in desperate need for a shower and a brush.

"Alright miss…what was your name?"

Emily fished for her journal, Emily Buckett.

"Alright Emily, here are some changes of clothes. One set of pajamas and a uniform you can wear tomorrow." She handed Emily a bundle of clothes that she was more than happy to take.

Nurse Joy left her alone and Emily closed the door behind her. She picked up a pair of white pants and a white long sleeved button up. They were covered with small red crosses. Emily assumed these to be her pajamas and carried them towards the bathroom. It was time for that much needed–and appreciated–shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am unfortunately not the creator of Pokémon. P.S. Reviews are appreciated.**

_[OC's thoughts]_

_"Pokemons thoughts"_

OC's written words

* * *

Emily returned her Pokémon to their pokéballs before quietly leaving the small room nurse Joy had given her. Today was the day her and her pokémon we're going to try battling against the Nacrene City gym. If Emily was right then she would have to use only two of her pokémon.

Dewott–who was currently sitting on her shoulders–was definitely going to be one of the pokémon she'll use. As for her second pokémon, she was thinking of using Deerling. Seeing as how normal-types were weak against fighting-types, and Deerling is able to use a fighting-type move, but the so is Lenora's Watchog.

Passing by the front desk Emily passed a slip of paper to nurse Joy before turning and heading straight for the automatic doors. The slip was just to let Joy know that she was going to battle against the gym today, and she would work later.

When she left the Pokémon Center Emily slowly looked around to take everything in. She wasn't sure which way the gym was, but that way she could wander around the city and take in the sights.

Looking round at the buildings she passed by, Emily couldn't help but think that they were very interesting to look at. Most of the buildings had images painted on their sides–even the roofs. It's like the entire City was a giant canvas for the people to paint on.

After what must have been several hours of wandering Emily finally stumbled upon the gym/museum. According to some of the residents of the city the gym was located inside of the museum.

Walking into the large building Emily looked around at what exhibits were visible before she was approached by a smiling woman who must work there in the museum.

"Hi, and welcome to Nacrene City museum! Is there anything I can help you with today?"

This wasn't the only time Emily cursed her inability to speak. I heard this is where the gym was located. Is that true?

The woman only spared a single look of confusion regarding my way of communication, but answered me anyway, "That would be correct. Are you a challenger?" When I nodded the woman gave me a happy smile, "Then you're just in time! The gym leader, Lenora, is getting ready to head off to follow a rumor regarding a new fossil, but I'm sure she'll have no problem accepting your battle! Just follow me."she

Tucking her journal and pen into her back pocket Emily followed after the cheerful woman. She didn't remember Lenora leaving the gym, but then again Emily can't remember every detail of every episode.

"Hello sir! Do you know where Gym Leader Lenora is?"

The woman had stopped walking and addressed a rather short looking man wearing a grey suit. He had short brown hair and large half-moon glasses. "Lenora? She's in the library." He seemed to finally notice Emily, "Who's this?" Not knowing the answer herself the woman turned to look at me expectantly.

Once again taking out my journal I wrote out my response, I'm Emily, and I came here to challenge the Nacrene gym.

"I…see." He was giving me the same confused look the woman had, but I gestured to my throat a few times while trying to say something. Not even a croak escaped me so I stopped and shrugged my shoulders.

This guy must have been good at charades because understanding lit up his features, "Ah! Yes well I'll take her from here Mandy, and I'll bring her to Lenora."

The woman nodded with a respectful, "Yes sir," before walking off.

"If you'll please follow me, I'll bring you to Lenora. My name is Hawes by the way…" and so Hawes started rambling on about the museum. What exhibits they held, about a new one that was going to be opening up in a few days, how his wife is the Gym Leader Lenora. Hawes will sometimes pause to wait for a reply, but then he'll realize that she can't and just continue rambling.

Emily now has a healthier respect for people who are mute, because being unable to take part in a conversation gets irritating.

"Here we are!" Hawes placed his hand on a small scanner, and when the screen lit up a large set of metal doors spread open. "This area isn't open to the general public." He led me through the doorway and further down a small hallway until the room opened up into another library.

There were rows and rows of bookshelves, and when I walked over and plucked one from the shelves I heard Hawes call for his wife, "Lenora!"

"Is that you Hawes?" A tall woman came from farther back in the library. She was wearing green pants that matched the color of her hair, with an orange striped headband, and a white t-shirt.

"Hi dear! I've got a challenger for you."

"A challenger?" I stepped away from the bookshelf and gave Lenora a nervous smile, because let's face it she's kind of intimidating. "What's your name then?"

I looked at Hawes, and when he got what I was trying to convey he spoke for me, "This is Emily."

"Why didn't you introduce yourself Emily?" She wasn't trying to be rude. Emily could tell she was simply curious.

"She's mute."

I sent him a deadpan look, _[Could he have been anymore straightforward?]_

Dewott–who was still sitting on Emily's shoulders–patted her head, _"I can spray him with water gun if you'd like?"_

Her shoulders shook with silent laughter, causing Dewott to lose her balance. Thankfully she didn't fall off. _[No that's alright.]_

"If you're mute, then how are you going to command your pokémon?"

_[Honestly being mute really sucks. Heaven forbid I got away from that accident unscathed, or one of those legendary Pokémon heal me.]_ Handing over her journal Emily allowed Lenora to read how she could talk to pokémon telepathically.

"So you're that trainer everybody's been talking about?"

Upon seeing my confused look Lenora explained, "I'm sure you heard there are rumors going around about a trainer that can talk to pokémon?" Emily nodded. "Well you're stirring up quite the controversy. Is it true you can talk to pokémon, is that even possible, and another question about whether or not there are other people out there who can talk to pokémon but they're hiding."

_[Wow. I heard about the rumors from Nurse Joy, but I didn't know it was such a big thing.]_

_"Of course it's a big thing. You can do something nobody else can! There are gonna be scientists out there who will want to use your ability to learn more about pokémon, and probably ask you how the ability works."_

_[I should have kept this a secret.]_

_"Too late now."_ How Emily wished she could have Dewott's uncaring attitude.

"Well Emily, I think you'd better study up on the Unova region before out battle." Emily gave her a funny look, and because she couldn't speak Lenora plowed forward, "This library is only to be used by researchers and challengers." Lenora walked up to one of the bookshelves, "Knowledge can be very important in a gym battle, I'd recommend a look at this book."

Dewott made a sound of confusion, _"What is she going on about? We're just here for a gym battle, not to read!"_

_[Don't worry Dewott, I got this.]_ Walking up to the book Lenora had pointed out Emily placed two fingers on the top of the book and pulled it backwards.

Before the book could come all the way off of the shelf a loud rumbling shook the bookcase. The sudden noise startled Emily, and she jumped backwards. The bookcase opened up to reveal a set of stairs that led somewhere beneath the floor.

"Very good," Emily looked at Lenora, "nine times out of ten a trainer will go for another book that looks more interesting to them, or pick a thinner book that they can finish faster, even when I point out the very book they need to choose."

_"How'd you know to choose that book?"_

_[If it wasn't for the fact I remembered this episode from my dimension I would have gone for the thinnest book I could find.]_

"I'm looking forward to my battle with you Emily. You have quite the mysterious air about you. You didn't ask twice before going for that book."

_[Probably because I can't ask anyway.]_

Following Lenora and Hawes down the dark steps, we soon came across another short hallway that led into the large battle field.

Stepping past Lenora, Emily stood in the middle of the field and took her surroundings. "I think it would be better of you to do some research on what kind of Gym Leader I am, don't you think?"

Emily sneered with impatience,_ [Jesus Christ woman I don't give a shit about research.]_

Dewott hit her trainer on the head, _"Language."_

_[Okay Captain America.]_

_"What?"_

_[Dont worry about it.]_

Emily returned her attention to Lenora to see she had brought out her two pokémon. Apparently she missed what was being said.

Standing in front of Lenora was a stern looking Watchog, and one of the most adorable Lillipup's Emily has ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"Hawes, if you could please explain the rules."

"Of course dear," Hawes looked at Emily, "the gym battle between Lenora, the Gym Leader, and Emily, the challenger, will begin by each selecting two of their pokémon. And when either the Gym leader, or the challengers pokémon are left unable to battle, the battle will be decided. In addition, both pokémon can be freely substituted at any time."

Nodding her head at the information Emily unhooked a pokéball from her belt and pointed it at Dewott, _[See you later.]_

After Dewott was returned to her pokéball, Lenora returned her Watchog. "Are you ready to start?" Being unable to respond Emily just started walking towards the challengers side of the gym.

When Lenora was on her side of the gym Hawes took his place as the referee, "The Nacrene City gym battle between Lenora and Emily is about to begin! Lenora the gym leader, and Emily the challenger! Challenger has the first move. And battle begin!"

"Lillipup, go." The adorable Lillipup that Emily had seen not two seconds ago grew rather ferocious and started growling, completely ready for battle.

_[If Lenora is as tough here as she was in the games and on tv then I might be in trouble. Alright Deerling,]_ unhooking Deerlings pokéball from her belt Emily threw it out into the battlefield, _[lets do our best!]_

Deerling appeared from the pokéball in a flash of blue light, "Deerling!". _"I'm ready Emily!"_

_[You better be! Use sand-attack!] _Deerling spun around, and Emily saw Lillipup tense.

Digging her back hooves into the dirt of the battle field Deerling started viciously flinging dirt into Lillipup's eyes.

_[Use double kick while Lillipup is distracted!]_

Lillipup was standing on the battlefield and rubbing at his eyes, unsuccessfully trying to get the dirt out. "Lillipup use Roar!"

Giving up on trying to get rid of the dirt, Lillipup brought itself up and roared as loud as it could. The shockwaves of the roar hit Deerling before she could land a hit on Lillipup, and she was encased in red before being returned to her pokéball.

A blue light came from another pokéball and Dewott was standing in the field. She looked around in confusion, _"Has Deerling been defeated already?"_

_[No, Lillipup used Roar.]_

"I'm sure you're wondering what that move does." _[Not really]_ "You see when Roar is used…"

_[Honestly woman, I already know what Roar is. Dewott use razor shell.]_

Dewott wasted no time in running towards Lillipup. She grabbed her scalchops in mid-run and allowed two blue blades to shimmer into existence.

The sudden move interrupted Lenora's speech, "Huh?"

Lillipup was still trying to get some dirt out of her eyes when Dewott landed her hit.

The move sent Lillipup skidding back several paces, and as as soon as he stopped he began growling at Dewott.

_[If Lenora would stop giving speeches in the middle of a battle that wouldn't have happened. Do you know how many times people talk on the middle of a battle and the opponent just sits there and listens. Hello? Battle!]_

"That was some impressive battling you did there. Normally…"

_[Good god. Did she learn nothing? Dewott water gun!]_ Drawing herself up, Dewott's cheeks budged out before a gush of water went streaming towards Lillipup.

On the bright side Dewott hit her target, but it also washed away all of the dirt.

"You're not messing around. Alright Lillipup use take down!" Lillipup was suddenly encased in a yellow light, and he began racing towards Dewott.

_[Dewott dodge it!]_ Dewott was fast, but unfortunately Lillipup was faster. Dewott was able to get mostly out of the way, but Lillipup still clipped her leg.

_[Come on Dewott, get up and use water gun!]_

Following her trainers orders Dewott raised herself onto the leg that hadn't been hit, and sent another gush of water towards Lillipup. The attack hit Lillipup right in the back, and he was sent flying into the opposite wall.

From all of the damage he had taken from earlier in the battle, along with the damage from take down, Lillipup ended up fainting.

Hawes raised his hand into the air, "Lillipup is unable to battle so Dewott wins!"

Lenora sighed, but grabbed Lillipup's pokéball and returned him, "I have to say Emily, nobody has ever interrupted me before."

_[No surprise there. Are you okay to continue Dewott?]_ Dewott pushed herself onto both feet and took a ready stance. Emily could tell her leg was bothering her.

"Alright Watchog, your up!" Appearing from the blue light was a brown prairie dog with yellow stripes on its chest.

_[Whoever came up with pokémon has my full respect because I do not have the creativity to design these things.]_

Everything on the battlefield was still as Lenora and I watched each other, _[Is it my turn? Alright then, use water gun!]_

Dewott began gathering water in her mouth just as Lenora sent out her own command, "Watchog use Thunderbolt!"

The yellow stripes on Watchog's body gave off sparks before the electrical discharge shot off of him, and straight towards Dewott.

The thunderbolt and water gun met in the middle of the battlefield. It caused a small explosion and Emily assumed that to be the end of it, but a stream of yellow light shot out of the black smoke cloud and rammed into Dewott.

Dewott dropped to her knees, and Emily had to refrain from running onto the battlefield. _[Dewott are you okay?!]_

She didn't give a mental answer, but she responded verbally, "Dewott!"

"Alright Watchog, low kick!"

Watchog started running towards Dewott. Emily knew she wouldn't be able to move out of the way soon enough to dodge it, _[Dewott block him with razor shell!]_

Dewott grabbed her scalchops and allowed the blues blades to appear before stabbing one of them into the ground.

When Watchog went down to ram his leg into Dewott's knees, he ended up slamming his leg into the blade of the scalchop.

Watchog let out a cry of pain, and Dewott took her chance to hit him with her other scalchop.

Forcing himself up from the ground, Watchog clumsily hopped back onto his die of the field. Apparently now Dewott isn't the only one with a bum leg.

"That was an excellent use of Razorshell." If Emily could speak she would have said thank you.

"Thunderbolt lets go!"

With no way to dodge the attack hit Dewott head in. Emily gripped her head when Dewott's scream of pain echoed through her mind. _[Ohmygod Dewott are you okay?!]_

There was no answer forthcoming and when Emily looked at the battlefield she saw Dewott had fainted.

"Dewott is unable to battle. Watchog wins!"

Emily returned Dewott to her pokéball, _[Im sorry for causing you so much pain.]_ clipping the pokéball onto her belt Emily reached for Deerlings pokéball. _[Now it's your turn Deerling.]_

Appearing in a flash of blue light Deerling took in her surroundings, _"Are you sure it's my turn now?"_

_[Positive. Now use leech seed!]_

The flower on top of Deerlings head suddenly sprouted seeds that attached themselves to Watchog. Vines grew from the seeds and covered Watchogs body, beginning to sap the life out of him.

_[Use double kick!]_

Deerling began running towards Watchig to deliver the final blow, but Lenora wasn't done yet, "Watchog use thunder bolt!"

Watchog released a blast of electricity that hit Deerling in mid-attack. Thankfully the attack didn't have that much of an effect against Deerling. _[Double kick again!]_ Now that Deerling was closer to Watchog than before she was able to land a direct hit.

Watchog dropped to his knees before fainting forward in a tangle of vines, "Watchog is unable to battle, making the victor Emily, the challenger!"

As cliché as it was Emily started jumping up and down along with Deerling, _[We won! We won! Oh man I didn't think we would do be able to do it, but we did!]_ running forward Emily scooped Deerling into her arms and spun around, _[Were winners!]_

Deerling started getting dizzy from her trainers antics, _"I'd hate to see what you're like if you lose."_

"That was a wonderful battle Emily," Lenora and Hawes came up next to her. Emily kept Deerling secured in her arms. "It was definitely a challenge trying to figure out what moves you were going to use."

Lenora held out a hexagon shaped tray with a small purple rectangular badge sitting on a piece of red cloth, "This is the Basic Badge. Good luck in future battles Emily, and believe in all of your pokémon." Emily gave her a happy smile along with a nod of thanks.

Picking up the badge with two fingers Emily made her way off of the battlefield and back into the library, _[You were great out there Deerling. Now all we have to do is get you and Dewott healed up and I can begin working with Nurse Joy.]_

_"That's good,"_ Emily felt Deerlings head fall against her chest, and when she looked down she found Deerling had fallen asleep in her arms.

With her shoulders moving from her silent chuckles, Emily carefully extracted Deerlings pokéball from her belt and silently returned her.

Thankfully by now Emily knew how to get to the Pokémon Center, and it didn't take her hours to get there. Within the next hour Emily had all of her pokémon fully healed, and with permission from Nurse Joy, allowed them to roam about the Center and greet the trainers that passed through.

* * *

**AN: I tried not to make Emily seem invincible when it comes to battling. How'd I do? I never liked battle scenes, I always skip them when I come across them in other fics.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am unfortunately not the creator of Pokémon. P.S. Reviews are appreciated.**

_[OC's thoughts]_

_"Pokemons thoughts"_

OC's written words

* * *

It's been a couple days since Emily has started working at the Pokémon Center, and she isn't sure if she wants to leave. It's been nice having a warm bed to stay in, and eating more than a box of crackers with fruit for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Her pokémon agree with her one hundred percent.

Because she couldn't talk Nurse Joy didn't let Emily man the front desk, but she did allow her to work with the sick pokémon in the back. That way the pokémon could tell Emily what was wrong or what they needed, and she could easily get it for them.

But unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and Emily has decided they would leave Nacrene City in the morning.

At that moment, however, Emily was talking with a Petilil who had been pretty beat up in a previous battle. Thankfully she was on her way to a full recovery and would go back to her trainer within the hour.

"Emily! I've got two new patients for you!" Even though she technically wasn't working for the Center any more, Emily still offered Nurse Joy her assistance.

Saying goodbye to Petilil, Emily joined Nurse Joy in the new arrivals room. There she was greeted by a beat up and depressed looking Oshawott and Tepig. Emily looked at Nurse Joy in silent question.

"Their trainer has just come back from a gym battle against Lenora."

Emily nodded. She could understand that even though she had won her badge. Dewott had been pretty beat up herself, and took a few hours to be good as new.

"I need you to get me two super potions, two regular potions, and two Oran berries." Those were the usual items Nurse Joy needed when she helped get pokémon back to a healthy state. If the pokémon had been turned over in their pokéballs then Nurse Joy would have placed them on some sort of machine that healed them up.

Emily was from a world full of technology, and she didn't have a clue as to how the machine worked.

When Emily came back with all of the requested items she divided them up,mans handed one half to nurse joy and kept one half for herself.

During her time working in the Pokémon Center Emily has learned how to apply potions to a pokémon. Berries were easy enough to administer, you just give them the berry to munch on, and while they're distracted you spray the super potion on the worst looking injuries while the regular potion is sprayed onto the tamer injuries.

Nurse Joy finished working in Oshawott at the same time Emily finished up with Tepig, "There you go you two. Good as new!"

"Oshawott!" "Tepig Tep!"

Being able to hear their thanks in her mind, Emily reciprocated, _[You're both very welcome.]_

Both pokémon whirled around on the steel tabletop they had been placed on, and stared with wide eyes. Nurse Joy had seen this happen many times before, and knew that Emily was using her talent.

_"It's you!"_

Emily blinked at the familiarity in Oshawott's voice, _[I'm sorry?]_

_"Don't you remember?"_ Tepig stepped forward a little, _"We met back in Accumula Town. You saved Pikachu."_

_[Oh!] _Emily finally recognized the two Pokémon, _[You're Ash's Pokémon! I remember you guys. How's Pikachu doing?]_

Smoke blew happily out of Tepig's nose, _"He's fine. We're all fine."_

_[Thats good. And I hear you guys just came from your battle with Lenora.]_

Tepig's ears drooped while Oshawott's shoulders slumped, _"Yeah. We lost."_ From Oshawott's tone Emily knew the loss was a big blow for them.

_[Well think of it this way–now that you've seen Lenora's battle style, and her strength, you can be better prepared for your next battle with her.]_ That seemed to lift their spirits a little bit.

"It's time to take these two back to their trainer." Nurse Joy's Audino grabbed the bar attached to the steel table and began rolling it out towards the waiting area where their trainer, Ash, was waiting for them. Nurse joy stood on Audino's left while I stepped up to his right.

The doors slid open to reveal three very familiar trainers, "Sorry to keep you all waiting. Your pokémon are both feeling much better now."

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy!" Tepig started snorting flames from his nose, and Oshawott was hitting his foot against the table top. Both had their features set with determination.

Iris commented, "Tepig and Oshawott look determined as I've ever seen them."

Ash balled his fist, "That's not easy, I know! Alright, we're going to do some serious training, and then challenge Lenora one more time!" Ash and his pokémon cheered after his declaration.

The rest of us smiled at their enthusiasm, and Nurse Joy decided to offer a helpful suggestion, "If you want to do some real training, then why don't you visit the Pokémon Battle Club."

"Pokémon Battle Club?" Ash asked, "Wouldn't that be really good for special tranin'?"

"Yeah!" Iris chipped in, "If you want special training then go to a specialist."

The elder of the three who had green hair spoke as well. Emily knew this character, and if she was correct then his name was Cilan. "Don George is always available for battle advice."

Tepig and Oshawott seemed to agree with Cilan and voiced their opinions. "Osha! Osha!" "Tepig!" Of course to Emily she could actually hear the words nobody else could.

"I'll also bet you that Don George just might be willing and able to give you some tips on how to defeat Lenora." Nurse Joy winked and held up her two fingers in an L shape as she giggled.

It wasn't until just now that Emily's presence was finally noticed, "Oh it's you!" Ash paused for a moment to think, "It's Emily right?"

Emily nodded and gave them a slight wave since she couldn't say anything back.

"Oh yeah I remember you!" Iris exclaimed, "Your the one who caught Pikachu back in Accumula Town."

"That's right!" Everyone looked at Ash questioningly, "That was back in Accumula Town. Which means you haven't met Cilan yet." Iris gave a small, "you're right!" of her own.

Emily looked at the green haired boy. So she was right. He was Cilan.

"Emily this is Cilan," Ash gestured to Cilan, "and Cilan this is Emily. We met her back in Accumula Town."

"And she can talk to Pokémon!" Apparently Iris couldn't contain her excitement on the subject.

Cilan turned his own intrigued eyes into Emily's, "You can talk to Pokémon?" When she nodded he asked, "That's Amazing! How is that possible?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders because she didn't even know how.

"Is that why you're working here in the Pokémon Center?"

He must have known she was working there because she was wearing her uniform. Nurse Joy had tried to get her to wear a pink dress similar to her own, but Emily and dresses just don't go together. So she wore her jeans that ended right below her knees, but she wore the same hat Nurse Joy wore along with an apron.

Emily shook her head and pulled her notebook out from her back pocket. As she was flipping to a new page Emily briefly notes that she'll have to get a new one sooner than she thought. That or manage the space of the journal better.

I worked here because I needed some money for new clothes.

Cilan took the journal with the same confusion everybody else has when they see Emily's form of communication. Thankfully Iris saw his confusion and explained for her, "Emily lost her voice, so she has to write down her responses in her journal."

"That's too bad." Cilan handed the journal back to Emily. "Are you done working here then?"

Emily nodded again and started writing another response. The pause between conversations always made Emily feel awkward, _I'm a trainer just like Ash. I'm leaving for Castelia City in the morning._

Cilan had lowered the journal enough for Ash and Iris to read it with him.

"You're going to Castelia City already?" Iris sounded surprised, and Ash heard it, "What do you mean, Iris?"

"If she's a trainer like you, and she's already going to Castelia City, then that must mean she won the Nacrene City Gym badge."

"What?!" Ash looked surprised and turned to Emily, "You beat Lenora?"

Emily nodded, and as proof she reached into her backpack and took out her badge case. Sitting snuggly in the padded interior were the Trio badge, and the Basic badge.

"How did you win?"

Emily wrote down her answer, My Pokémon were a big part of it, but I had luck on my side too. That was the reason for most of her battles on the games as well.

"Ash had battled against Lenora too, but," Iris gestured to Oshawott and Tepig, "unfortunately they didn't win." Both Pokémon seemed to wither at the comment.

The lull in conversation was broken by Blitzle, who came trotting up to the group, "Blitzle!" _"There's a trainer at the front desk. His Pokémon are in need of healing."_

"Whoa, who's that Pokémon?" Ash brought out his Pokédex to examine Blitzle while Emily wrote down Blitzle's message to give to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Emily, and you too Blitzle."

Knowing Audino needed to take the table Emily picked up Oshawott and Tepig and set them onto the floor. She hesitated a little bit with Oshawott because it's been awhile since she's held her own.

Nurse Joy and Audino walked off to greet the trainer up at the front while Emily returned Blitzle to his pokéball. It was getting late,mans she still needed to find Dewott, Deerling, and Pidove before heading off to bed.

Good luck on your next battle against Lenora Ash, and I hope I see you all again.

"Don't worry Emily," Ash gave her a confident smile, "we'll see each other again for sure!"

Giving him an amused smile, Emily walked in the same direction Nurse Joy disappeared in. Pidove and Deerling would most likely be somewhere up there, but Dewott was probably in the back talking to some of the resident Pokémon.

* * *

**PRETTY IMPORTANT STUFF: I need some ideas on what Pokémon Emily should catch next. I'm definitely gonna have her catch a Deino at some point, but I don't wouldnt want to stop there. Gotta catch 'em all right?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am unfortunately not the creator of Pokémon. P.S. Reviews are appreciated.**

_[OC's thoughts]_

_OC's personal thoughts_

_"Pokemons thoughts"_

OC's written words

* * *

Emily left the Pokémon Center early the next morning so she could get a good head start for Castelia City. It was early enough that her pokémon were still asleep, Ash and his friends hadn't left the Center, and Emily herself was surprised to be awake.

Thankfully it was late enough in the day to go into one of the few clothing stores in Nacrene and buy some new clothes. She was now wearing a pair of long dark jeans, her light blue converse, a red t-shirt with a pokéball stitched in the front, and her light blue cap and backpack. She also bought herself a cheap sleeping bag so she no longer had to lay on the dirty ground when she went to sleep at night.

It only took her about a day and a half to get to the entrance of Pinwheel Forest. If she had left Nacrene later in the day then it would have taken her a full two days.

Hopefully by the end of the day Emily would have made it out of the forest. She was feeling pretty worried that she might not make it out before dark. Nurse Joy had warned her not to stray off of the path or else she would get horribly lost and have to find her way out of the maze of trees.

To keep her Pokémon from wandering off Emily kept them in their pokéballs. It wouldn't do to have one of them run off and force Emily chase after them.

Emily wished she could take her time strolling through Pinwheel Forest. The surrounding foliage were a healthy green, and the trees grew tall enough to cross over the path and hide the sky from view. Only small rays of light were able to penetrate the tree tops.

She's been walking down this path for a few hours now, but has yet to see the end of the tree line. The light weaving its way through the trees were slowly turning a deep orange as the sun set, and Emily knew she would have to find somewhere to set up camp.

Remembering what Nurse Joy had said back at the Pokémon Center Emily figured she would have to set up her camp on the trail.

Her search for a good place to sleep was cut short when a roaring noise sounded from deeper in the forest. The noise didn't sound close, but it was loud enough to make Emily jump in fright.

_What could that have been?_ Emily wondered to herself.

Her curiosity urged her to go and check out what could have made that noise, while the sensible part of her knew she shouldn't stray from the path.

That sensible part of her was dashed out the window when the roaring noise started up again, but this time the noise didn't die down.

Now with her curiosity at an all time high Emily set off in the direction where the roaring was coming from.

_[Pidove help me out.]_ Emily threw the pokéball out in front of her, and Pidove appeared in a flash of blue light.

"Dove!" _"What's up Emily? I thought you were supposed to stay on the path?"_

Pidove was easily able to keep up with her running trainer, _[I was, but then I heard that roaring noise and couldn't help but want to check it out.]_

It was only a moment later until Pidove could hear the dull roaring as well, _"Did you want me to fly ahead to check it out?"_

_[If you'd be so kind.] _Pidove flew up through the leaves and disappeared from Emily's sight.

As Emily ran farther into the darkening forest it became harder and harder for her to see where she was going. It was only thanks to the dull roaring coming from farther in the forest that kept Emily on track.

Flapping came from somewhere above Emily, and she looked up just in time to see a frantic Pidove shoot through the tree tops in a flurry of feathers and leaves.

Emily had to stop running so she didn't end up crashing into her, _[Pidove what's wrong?]_

_"It's a Pokémon!"_

_[A Pokémon is making that noise?]_ Emily looked off in the direction the roaring noise was coming from and thought to herself What Pokémon can make a noise like that?

_"No no, I meant there's a Pokémon in trouble!"_

_[What?! Show me.]_ Pidove stayed below the trees and flew in the direction she had just come from. She stayed close enough to Emily so she could see where her pokémon was heading.

As trainer and Pokémon grew closer the roaring became a steady thrum. The sound was very familiar to Emily's ears, _[Is that a car engine?]_

_"There was a large machine that you humans use to get around from place to place."_

_[That would be a car. But why would there be one out here?]_

Emily came skidding to a halt and crouched behind the nearby bushes. Through the gaps of the leaves she was able to see the large truck that Pidove had mentioned, along with the endangered Pokémon.

What Pidove hadn't mentioned was the fact that it was two trainers who were endangering the Pokémon. Both of them were wearing a black full body suit, with black vests, and black belts to hold their pokéballs. The suit went all the way up their neck and covered their mouths, and large black hats with an X on the front.

They were rather shady looking, and they had some sort of symbol on the left breast of the vest. Emily couldn't read the symbol from where she was sitting, but she could tell that these two weren't good news.

_[Pidove can you see what that symbol looks like?]_

_"It's…blue and black. There's some sort of letter on it. I can't really tell."_

Her description of the symbol made a bolt of worry shoot down Emilys spine, but she forced herself to shake it off and reassured herself that there was no way these people were who she thought they were. Team Plasma shouldn't even be a real concern until much later.

Of course that was part of the TV show, this has become real life.

The magnitude of that thought threatened to overwhelm Emily, but Pidove's voice saved her from retracting into the deep recesses of her mind to overthink it, _"What should we do? We have to help him!"_

Emily looked at the Pokémon that the two shady people were battling. It was an unfair fight with two against one, but so far it seemed the unknown Pokémon was holding his ground against the trainers Watchog and Liepard.

It was an unknown Pokémon because Emily has never seen any Pokémon in the Unova region that looked like a shark with limbs.

Although the Pokémon wasn't familiar to the region, it was familiar to Emily. It's small body was a grayish blue, while its stomach was orange. It had two stubby arms and legs, his large mouth had six sharp teeth–three on each side of his jaw. Sitting on the top of his head was a grey fin.

_[Is that a Gible?]_

_"A Gible? I've never seen one before."_ Pidove flew into the tree above Emily, _"What is he doing here?"_

_[Well whatever the reason I don't think it was willingly.] _If Gible had belonged to one of those trainers then they would have just returned him to his pokéball instead of trying to corral him into the steel cage set up behind him.

_"What are we gonna do Emily?"_

_[Were going to help him. Two against one doesn't seem to fair now does it?]_

Emily could hear Pidove's excited shuffling,_ "Definitely not."_

The two grunts commanded their Pokémon to attack. Gible just barely dodged Liepards fury swipes, but he jumped straight into Watchog's path.

Watchog was in mid crunch when a series of air cutters made contact with his torso. That attack caused him to roll across the ground for a few feet before he jumped up to take a cautious look at the tree line.

Watchog wasn't the only one looking around with suspicion. Both grunts were observing their surroundings with a critical eye. They knew the attack hadn't come from Gible because one: it was a flying type move, and two: it came from deeper in the forest.

Gible himself was looking around the trees, but his suspicion wasn't as high as his attackers. Whoever it was that was behind the attack had done it to help him, and because he could feel himself growing weary from the ongoing battle he was grateful for the help. Not that he would ever admit it.

Pidove and Emily were slowly making their way through the trees until they stopped to hide behind the tree directly behind Gible and the steel cage.

_[We'll need to show ourselves, so I want you to use quick attack on Watchog, and I'll run out after you to sit on the cage.]_

Pidove bobbed in acknowledgment, and Emily watched as a white light drew itself towards Pidove's body–only to trail behind her as she shot out of the tree and towards the unprepared Watchog.

By the time Pidove was half way to Watchog Emily jumped out from behind the tree and ran for the cage. When she was close enough she jumped on top of it, and it caused a loud clang to reverberate through the trees.

Even after both hits from Pidove, Watchog was still able to get up from the ground. Both trainers and their Pokémon were looking at the newcomer with a mixture of confusion, anger, and suspicion while Gible made sure to keep all of the humans and their Pokémon in his line of sight.

_"Who are you?"_ Watchog's trainer called out.

Emily was, for once, grateful that she was unable to talk because from this close she was able to make out the symbol for Team Plasma on their vest. _[Gible do you want to focus on Liepard while Pidove and I take Watchog?]_

All of the Pokémon except for Pidove were looking at Emily with confused awe. _[Pidove use air cutter.]_

Pidove flew up into the air, and her concentration honed in on Watchog as her wings began to glow. She forced her wings in front of her and once again landed a hit on the still stunned Watchog.

The sudden attack was enough to shock the Pokémon out of their frozen states, and they could hear the other trainers yelling commands at their Pokémon.

"Watchog use confuse ray!"

"Liepard, pursuit!"

The Pokémon must have heard Emily's plan because Watchog focused his attack on Pidove while Liepard attacked Gible.

_[Dodge then use quick attack.]_

Pidove dodged out of the way of the attack and shot towards Watchog. Unfortunately Watchog was able to dodge, and opened his mouth to use the move crunch. Pidove was too close to Watchog to dodge, and his mouth clamped onto Pidove's wing.

_[Pidove!]_ worry was easily heard in Emily's voice. Something Gible was able to hear.

With Liepard recovering from his previous attack Gible charged towards the distracted Watchog with full force. Because Watchog had his focus on Pidove, he didn't see the oncoming attack.

The force of Gibles take down caused Watchog to cry out in surprise. It made him release his hold on Podove's wing, but now that Gible was distracted Liepard was getting ready to use fury swipes.

_[Pidove use air cutter on Liepard!] _Pidove flew higher up into the air so she could get a better angle for her attack.

Liepard was ready to use her attack on Gible, but Pidove had been just in time, and she was pushed away by the force of the attack.

When everybody got a better look at Liepards prone form they could see the swirls of her eyes, signaling she had fainted.

Liepards trainer cursed and took out the pokéball to return her, "Who do you think you are? Coming out here and interrupting our work. Our boss won't be happy."

Emily gave them a dry look and a raised brow, _[Do I look like I care?]_ Although they couldn't hear what she said her message was loud and clear.

"Watchog use hypnosis!" Without knowing who Watchog was aiming for, it was much easier for him to make a hit.

As it turns out Watchog had been aiming for Gible, and because of the suddenness of the attack Gible was unable to dodge it.

The effects of the attack were instantaneous, and while Emily wanted to watch him fall to the ground in a forced nap along with everybody else, she gained the attention of her own Pokémon,_ [Wrap this up with air cutter.]_

Pidove switched her gaze from Gibles falling form and onto Watchog. Her attack cut through the air like butter, and before anyone knew what was going on Watchog had fainted.

"Watchog!" Emily couldn't tell if the grunts tone was worried or irritated, "Return." _Okay that sounded rather irritated._

"Alright, tell us who you are!" Liepards trainer demanded. Emily could only tell who was who because Liepards trainer was a girl and the other was a boy.

The boy took on a bit of a calmer approach, "That's your Pidove isn't it?" Emily narrowed her eyes, but nodded in agreement. "Then you had to have been giving him commands."

Pidove squawked with indignation, _"I'm a girl, thank you very much!"_

Emily flicked her eyes onto her Pokémon,_ [Calm down Pidove, it's not like they have any way of knowing.] _She looked back to the grunts to see they've gained an intrigued gleam in their eyes.

"You calmed your Pokémon down rather quickly." The boy see,Ed to find this very interesting.

"You know there's a rumor going around," it seems the girl has decided to take the calm route, "about a girl who can communicate with Pokémon."

The widening of Emily's eyes were enough to give her away.

"So it is true," they seemed to have forgotten their recent loss, and we're looking at the newcomer in a new light, "our boss would love to speak with you, you know. You could help him answer a lot of questions about how Pokémon think."

_[We need to get out of here.] _Emily stepped off of the cage_, [I'm not liking the way this conversation is going.]_ Pidove cried in agreement and started frantically flapping her wings. A large gust of wind suddenly started blowing around the large group.

_[New move?]_ Emily didn't wait for an answer as she snatched the still sleeping Gible into her arms and ran for the tree line, _[Lets go Pidove!]_

The wind died down, and Pidove quickly followed after her trainer. _"Is this the way back to the trail?"_

_[I don't know Pidove, and frankly I don't care. We can worry about it later, just make sure they aren't following us.]_

Pidove looked behind her to see the grunts were putting the cage into the back of the truck before getting into the front seat and driving away. _"They're leaving."_

_[What?]_ Emily chanced a look back.

_"Yeah, they got into their car and drove away."_

_[Fly above the trees and see if you can spot them.]_

Pidove did as her trainer suggested and called back down, _"They're heading north."_

Emily slowed down until she was no longer running, and was instead at a brisk walk, _[Then we can worry about them later. I think there's a Pokémon Center somewhere near the end of the forest, think you can try and find it?]_

_"I could continue north until I find the end of the trees, and when I do that I can find the trail and follow it. Maybe you'll be close enough to it to hear me call out."_

Emily mulled over Pidove's plan, _[I think it would be best for you to stay here and help me find a Pokémon that lives here in the forest. They would know how to get out.]_

"Dove!" Pidove flew down to her trainer and landed on her shoulder.

_Looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight_. Emily carefully juggled Gible from one arm to the other while she reached for her Pokémons pokéballs,_ [Sorry guys but I need your help.]_ Dewott, Blitzle, and Deerling all appeared out of their pokéballs with bleary eyes.

_"What's wrong Emily?"_ Deerling asked.

_"And who's that?"_ Dewitt's question brought the other two Pokémons attention to the sleeping form in Emily's arms.

_[This is Gible. He was in a bit of trouble, and Pidove and I helped him out. But now we're in trouble.]_

The news made the sleep disappear from her Pokémons eyes, _"What's wrong Emily?" _Blitzle took a step forward.

_[To help Gible we had to get off of the trail, and now we're lost. If we can find a Pokémon that loves here in the forest they might be able to help us get out.]_

Her Pokémon all nodded and mumbled in agreement and sett of in random directions, _[Dont wander too far. Make sure you can at least see me or Pidove.] _She heard her Pokémon shout in acknowledgment before everything fell silent.

_You better be worth it Gible._ Emily looked down at the sleeping Pokémon curled up in her arms and shook her head, making sure not to trip over any roots as she slowly made her way through the darkness of Pinwheel Forest.

* * *

**AN: The idea for this chapter was given to me by Gladius52 (thank you very much Gladius). And as for the idea of Emily getting a Snivy (suggested by Rosto'sGirl) I'm not opposed to the idea. If anyone else has any more ideas for what Pokémon Emily should catch then I'm all ears.**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Pokémon talking"_

_[OC talking]_

* * *

Pinwheel Forest was hard enough to navigate during the day, but at night it was practically impossible. The only light to see by came from the moon, but that wasn't very helpful. Emily was forced to end the search so she and her pokémon could rest.

With Gible still asleep in her arms Emily sat in the brightest streak of moonlight that could break through the thick foliage. It wasn't much, but her and her pokémon could at least see one another.

Dewott sat on her left and Pidove sat on her right. To the left of Dewott sat Blitzle, and laying between him and Pidove was Deerling. It was a little chilly, but Emily didn't know how to make a fire.

Thankfully pokémon food didn't require a fire to make, so Emily set a small pile of the stuff in front of each of her Pokemon émon for them to eat. She'd have to get another job so she could get more money to buy food bowls.

A small gust of wind came through the trees, causing Emily to shiver. She hugged Gible closer to her chest as id he would help keep her warm. At the sight of Deerling shivering just like Emily did she pulled out her pokéball,_ [Return, Deerling. It's much more comfortable in there]._

Deerling let the red light hit her without complaint. Too tired to argue and agreeing that the pokéball was a lot more comfortable than the forest floor.

_"Emily?" _She looked into Blitzle's drooping eyes, _"Do you mind if I go back in mine as well?"_

_[Of course not]_. Unhooking his pokéball easily she pressed the button to enlarge it and pointed it at him,_ [Sleep well]._ When the beam of red light encased him Emily saw his eyes drift closed before he was encased into his pokéball.

Emily looked between her remaining pokémon,_ [Pidove? Dewott?]._

Pidove just snuggled closer in a silent "no" while Dewott shook her head, _"I'm alright. If anything I'll be staying out to keep you warm."_

Emily chuckled silently and shifted Gible in her arms so she could lie down against the ground. Pidove moved to the back of her head and settled down against her neck while Dewott stared huffily at Gible, who Emily held against her chest. Dewott always slept there so that was why she wasn't happy. Now she had to snuggle up against her trainers legs.

_[Goodnight Dewott, Pidove]. _They mumbled something back and Emily whispered a quick_ [Goodnight Gible]_ before letting sleep take her.

The dragon-type Pokémon shifted in the young trainers arms. His eyelids felt heavy, so heavy. He could barely lift them, and the warmth and safety he felt surrounding him had him giving up on the effort to wake up and instead fell back into his deep sleep.

* * *

Waking up should have been a relatively quiet affair. The streams of sunlight filtering into the forest, chasing away the darkness of night. Tree tops swaying in the breeze while Pokémon quietly make their way through the forest.

One of these Pokémon, however, saw something rather strange while walking through the trees. It's a trainer, a girl by the looks of it, and she was snuggling with three different Pokémon, one of which he's never seen before.

Timburr couldn't understand why they would be out here. Trainers always stuck to the path, and that was about a mile behind him.

Feeling a little daring Timburr lowered stalked from behind the trees and inched toward the sleeping group cautiously. A friend of his had been caught by another trainer about a week earlier. Timburr hoped his friend was okay because the blonde boy seemed pretty high-maintenance.

Timburr took another step forward before his entire body froze. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't even realized the girl was watching him with sleepy hazel eyes.

Emily was surprised to wake up and see a vaguely familiar Pokémon stalking towards her, but he didn't seem malicious._ [Hello]._

The sound of Emily's voice startled the wild Timburr. He took a few steps back and Emily suddenly panicked, _[Wait! Don't go, please! My Pokémon and I need help]._

Timburr took the log of wood he usually kept over his shoulder and pointed it at the girl, _"How are you doing that?!"_

_[I'm sorry if I startled you. I don't mean to communicate like this, but I can't help it]._

With a cautious gaze Timburr slowly returned the log to its usual place at his shoulder. When she talked he made sure to keep his eyes on her lips to see if they moved, but they didn't._ "You can talk with your mind?"_

She nodded, _[Only with Pokémon though. It doesn't work with people]. _Timburr didn't really know how to respond to that, so he didn't. It wasn't normal for people to be able to talk to Pokémon. Maybe have an understanding of what they wanted, but never outright communication like this girl was capable of.

With a little maneuvering Emily was able to sit up without waking her Pokémon. It allowed her to get out the pokéballs belonging to Pidove and Dewott and returning them. Gible would continue to stay in her arms. She wouldn't take advantage like she had when catching Pidove. He would probably hate her for it.

_[Do you know how to get out of here Timburr? Or at least where the path is?]_

The fighting-type Pokémon stared at Emily contemplatively before shifting the log on his shoulder and turning around, _"I'll lead you to the path, then afterwards you're on your own."_

_[Thats fine!]_ Her voice was layered with excitement for finally finding a way out of this forest.

During the walk Timburr didn't really say much. He seemed both intrigued and cautious of Emily's ability to communicate with Pokémon. She respected that. His reaction was something shes already had to deal with when catching her own Pokémon. At least it didn't send him running.

When they made it to the trail Emily wanted to hit herself because of how close she had been without even realizing it._ [Thanks Timburr. I'd hug you but...] _Emily motioned to the still sleeping Pokémon in her arms and shrugged.

Timburr eyes her cautiously, as if afraid she would go back on her word and hug him anyway, _"That's alright. I don't need a…hug."_

_[Well,]_ Emily adjusted her aching arms as if that would make Gible lighter,_ [thanks again!]_

Despite Gible's heavy weight in her arms Emily enjoyed the beauty of the forest now that she was no longer lost. It was still a little dark, but that was only because the sunlight had a hard time reaching her. Nonetheless it was this quiet time that Dewott broke by coming out of her pokéball.

_"Why'd you put me in there?"_ She seemed to contemplate climbing onto Emily's shoulders but thought better of it, to her immense relief.

_[I returned you and Pidove because a Timburr had come up and was nice enough to show me to the trail. I didn't want to wake you.]_

Dewott seemed to finally realize I wasn't walking aimlessly through the trees and was instead on the dirt path we'd been on early yesterday,_ "Thank God. When will we reach Nimbasa?"_

_[Either tomorrow or the day after. Not entirely sure. Why?]_

She shrugged,_ "Just want to get out of this forest. It's pretty and all, but if we get lost again I will blame you."_

Emily's shoulders shook in silent laughter,_ [It only happened the first time because Gible was in trouble.]_

Dewott eyed the dragon Pokémon, _"What was he doing out here anyway? I don't think I've ever heard of a wild Gible in Unova."_

_[Really? Never?]_

_"Unova isn't their native region so the fact he's here is pretty rare. Someone either came to Unova with a Gible and set him free or something else happened."_

Emily grimaced, _[In either case we'd have to get him back home. There must be somebody where he's from that miss him.]_

_"So we're just gonna drop everything and help a Pokémon we don't even know?"_ Dewott said incredulously.

Emily immediately stopped walking, and when Dewott realized her trainer wasn't beside her she turned around and flinched under her glare, _[Yes I most certainly am. It doesn't matter if I know this Pokémon or not. He is an innocent creature who could, quite possibly, have been kidnapped from his family–from his region!–and is now lost in the middle of Pinwheel because of two goons who tried to lock him up in a steal cage. I don't care about what anybody else might do because they are not me. If helping him means abandoning some stupid "journey" to do it then by God I'm going to! If it bothers you then you can either suck it up and come with…or leave.]_

Dewott was staring at her trainer with such widen eyes Emily was scared they would pop out of her skull. She also internally winced at the thought of Dewott leaving over something so insignificant as helping a Pokémon. She just got so angry when Dewott sounded so incredulous over Emily helping a Pokémon.

_"You are a strange girl."_

The unfamiliar voice made them jump. They looked at the Pokémon now awake in Emily's arms and saw him staring right back at Emily.

_[Uh,] _Emily didn't know what to do now that Gible was awake, _[hello.]_

He continued to stare into her eyes with as soul searching gaze, _"You are different from any other Pokémon trainer I've seen. Ignoring the fact you can talk to Pokémon with your mind, you are selfless. Willing to help an unfamiliar Pokémon because he was in danger and is now lost. Other trainers would try to catch me for their own personal gain since I am a strong Pokémon, and rare in Unova."_

Gible's little speech surprised a light blush to appear across Emily's cheeks. She cleared her throat and forced the blush away so she could question the dragon-type Pokémon, _[I will help you get back to your home if you need it.]_

_"I'm afraid that would require you to leave Unova."_

Emily's felt like she shouldn't have been surprised and set Gible down since he didn't need to be held any longer, _[So you're not from Unova? Did somebody bring you here?]_

There was a dark look in Gible's eyes,_ "Yes. It was those two, some Team Plasma grunts." Emoly sucked in a sharp breath, but neither Pokémon noticed, being too wrapped up in Gible's story. "They stuck me in a cage and smuggled me here on some boat. Then they put me in that truck. I don't know why they took me but I didn't want to find out, so I broke free. That's when you found me."_

Not really knowing what else to do Emily slowly continued walking down the path, _[So what will you do now?]_

Gible snorted, _"What can I do?"_

_[You could make a new home for yourself here in Pinwheel or wherever. Maybe find somebody to, er, mate with and then have Unova the new region for Gible's and Garchomp's to live.]_

If Gible had eyebrows he would've risen one,_ "No."_

She held up her hands, _[Fine, fine. Then what are you gonna do?]_

He scrutinized me before looking at Dewott, _"Battle you."_

Dewott was startled, _"What?"_

_"You heard me. I'm going to battle you. If you win I will come with you on your journey because you will have proven to me you are a capable trainer. If you lose we will go our separate ways and I will go home myself. I do not need your help."_

Emily locked eyes with Dewott and sent her a silent question. She received a shrug in response so all Emily could do was sigh and nod, _[I accept your challenge.]_

Gible took his place twenty steps away and faced off against Dewott. Neither Pokémon moved a muscle, both examining the other with a critical eye.

_[Water gun.]_

Dewott immediately puffed out her cheeks and shot the stream of water from her mouth. Gible easily dodged the attack and charged Dewott. _[Dodge it. Keep your eyes on him in case he tries behind your back.]_

With a quick jump to her left Gible ran right passed Dewott, but thankfully she did as Emily said because Gible turned right around and tried again. Dewott dodged it and a commanded _[Razor Shell]_ was quick enough for her to pull out the blue blades and slash them at Gible's back.

_"Ah!"_ Gible spun around and I watched as a purple light began forming at his stomach. He lifted up his head and the light shot out of his mouth directly towards Dewott.

With no time to dodge Emily commanded Dewott to bring up the blades she used for Razor Shell to at least absorb some of the attack. Thankfully it worked, but Dewott was still pushed back several yards.

_[Use water gun, but run forward while doing so, so you can get closer.]_

Dewott followed her trainers odd request. With Gible dodging the Water Gun attacks he does isn't realize Dewott was getting closer and closer.

_[One last water gun, then use Razor Shell.]_

Again Gible dodged the water gun, but Razor Shell took him by surprise. Before Dewott could move away Emily told her to use tackle. She rammed her side into his body and he was pushed backwards.

He was able to push through his fatigue well because he charged at Dewott in a Take Down. It hit her right in the stomach and Emily felt as if the attack had been done to her. She really didn't like watching her Pokémon battle.

The recoil damage from Gible's attack ended up taking him down. He fell to his knees while struggling to stand up, and Emily didn't want to watch any more, so she unhooked the last unused pokéball she owned and lightly tossed it at the tired Pokémon. He went into the ball and it shook for several tense moments before it stopped with a bing of finality.

Emily picked up the pokéball with careful fingers. She stroked her thumb over the smooth white surface before bringing pressing down on the button to make it smaller. Reattaching it to her hip Emily also returned Dewott before calling out Blitzle. Emily preferred to have a Pokémon out waking with her, so the two made their way through the forest in a comfortable silence.


	13. Chapter 13

_[OC's thoughts]_

_"Pokèmon's thoughts"_

Written words

* * *

Emily and her pokèmon exited Pinwheel forest within a day. With the sun still high in the sky she continued down the path towards Castelia City to get her third gum badge. Along the path Emily came across a large building. There weren't any lights on, and a sign on the front door claimed the grand opening to be in two days.

She contemplated her options. If they kept going they'd reach the city within a couple days and get the badge sooner. On the other hand there was no rush to collect the gym badges. Emily could use the two days to train her pokèmon then relax and check out the building when it opened. According to the sign it was some sort of department store.

Setting up camp several hundred meters in the nearby forest Emily sent out all five of her pokèmon. She explained the next two days of relaxation mixed with training as they waited for the department store to open. It would be a good opportunity to stock up on supplies.

Before feeding her pokèmon Emily decided they should train first. Fighting on a full stomach might slow them down. Or a move to the stomach could make them throw up.

_[Deerling and Dewott, you're up. Everybody else sit off to the side and watch.]_

Deerling and Dewott took their positions opposite each other while the other three pokèmon sat a few feet away. _[Deerling I'll direct you, Dewott you'll be our opponent.]_

A minute of tense silence passed before Emily gave Deerling her first command, _[Sand Attack.]_

Deerling immediately turned around and began kicking the dirt up with her hooves. Ready for the attack Dewott easily dodged it and prepared for whatever came next.

_[Double Kick.]_

She ran towards Dewott at full speed. Dewott watched the approach intently and jumped out of the way in the nick of time. As she jumped to the side Dewott pulled the scalchops off her waist and blue blades appeared.

_[Deerling, duck!]_

She immediately ducked her head, causing Dewott's razor shell to miss by a hair.

_[Leech Seed!]_

With their close proximity Deerling easily landed the attack on Dewott's chest. The seeds latched onto skin while Deerling retook her place in front of Emily.

_[Good job, guys. Dewott pull off those vines and go sit with the others. Take a break.]_ Digging into her bag she pulled out an Oran berry and tossed it to her pokèmon. Dewott caught it and began eating gratefully.

_[Deerling you'll take Dewott's place. Pidove you're up.]_

Pidove glided over and took her place in front of me. Deerling moved to stand opposite from us. It was the same drill each time. Emily would battle against one of her pokèmon, and once an attack was landed she had them sit out and eat an Oran berry.

During their training over the two days her pokèmon learned several new moves. Dewott now knew Fury Cutter, Water Pulse, Razor Shell, and Focus Energy. Blitzle knew Spark, Pursuit, Flame Charge, and Thunder Wave. Deerling managed to learn three new moves, so she could use Leech Seed, Take Down, Jump Kick, and Feint Attack. Gible preformed Sand Tomb, Take Down, Sandstorm, and Dragon Rage.

Pidove turned out to be the most memorable. Emily directed her while Blitzle was their opponent. The two of them had several close calls, but had yet to land any hits. In the end Blitzle hit Pidove with Spark. The electricity engulfed Pidove until her entire body began glowing. At first it was whitish yellow before turning into a bright blue.

Emily and he pokèmon watched in anticipation as their teammate's body began changing its shape. Her legs grew while her body elongated from head to foot. When the glow exploded in an array of blue sparks they could see the changes. She had one tail feather, half grey half black. Her wings were striped with black and light grey. Black covered the top of her head and flared out at the base of her neck. Stripes of pink arched over her eyes.

Holding up her Pokèdex Emily listened to the description it gave for Tranquill as her other pokèmon surrounded their evolved friend. Tranquill preened under the positive attention.

Emily laughed. _[Come on, guys. I'm going to check out that store before hitting the road. Tranquill you can come with me to get used to your new form.]_

With the other four pokèmon in their pokèball's Emily and Tranquill made their way towards the large building. Tranquill glided through the trees with happy trills. She felt stronger in her evolved form, and Emily smiled at her friends happiness.

At the store Tranquill had to calm down. She perched on Emily's left shoulder and peered down at the crowd. With the store practically in the middle of nowhere Emily felt surprised at the amount of people who showed up.

Emily's eyes widened when she entered the store. Racks upon racks of clothes sat on one side, another area held pokèmon supplies, another camping, and glass cases were set up holding dozens of gem stones and other jewelry.

The two of them browsed through the gems first. They were all beautiful, not one of them fake, but Emily didn't have that kind of money. Instead she moved on to the clothing racks.

She found a tight black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jean shorts. Surprisingly she was able to find a bra and some underwear. She definitely needed more of those. In the pokèmon section she found five cans of dry pokèmon food. Thankfully pokemon food was always cheap, or else Emily would struggle to feed her friends.

After purchasing everything she used the restrooms to change into her new clothes. It felt good slipping into clean clothes after wearing the others for days. While looking in the mirror Emily decided to take off her hat and let her hair down from its ponytail. She felt a lot more comfortable. While shoving her hat in her bag she decided to look for a bigger one.

After buying a new backpack big enough to fit all of her junk and a belt designed to hold pokèball's, Emily left the store with a spring in her step. Tranquill flew in the air once they made it outside and preformed a quick flip before settling back on Emily's shoulder.

The two of them started off down the path when a voice called Emily's name. She whirled around in confusion before lighting up at three familiar faces.

Ash, Iris, and Cilan approached her with wide smiles. "Wow. We didn't expect to se you here!"

Emily smiled at Ash. She hadn't expected to see them either. It was a nice surprise. She pulled out her notebook and wrote: Are you guys here to check out the store?

Iris nodded happily. "Yup! With the sale going on, we thought we'd check it out."

There are a lot of cool things inside. I'm sure you'll find something. They apparently didn't have any notebooks. Emily would have to keep looking.

"Are you headed for Castelia City?" Cilan asked interestedly.

Emily nodded. Hopefully I'll win my third gym badge there.

"You'll win for sure." Ash's hand curled into a fist. "You're strong. There's no way you'll lose."

Tranquill called out her agreement. The three finally focused on the bird pokèmon and Ash raised his eyebrows and pulled out his Pokèdex. "A Tranquill."

She trilled in acknowledgment.

Iris chose this moment to let her impatience take over. "Come on you guys!" The purple haired girl ran off towards the store with Cilan and Ash staring after her in resignation. Emily covered her mouth even though her laughter couldn't be heard anyway.

She started walking down the trail with a goodbye wave towards the boys. They happily waved back before searching for their friend. Emily smiled sadly at the sight. Sure her pokèmon kept her company, but she would do just about anything to spend one day with a human friend. Her being mute prevented such a normal day from happening. She hoped she'd gain her speech back, but so far no luck.

_"It'll be okay, Emily. On the bright side at least you can still communicate with people, it just takes a little longer."_

Emily did feel reassured by Tranquill's words. Unfortunately thinking about going on this adventure with one of her friends, or even her little brother, made the sadness reappear.

She continued towards Castelia in resigned silence. Tranquill flew beside her trainer in silent support. The pokèmon wished she could help in some way, but her trainer wanted human companionship. Emily would have to take care of that on her own. Hopefully the boy with messy hair and his companions could help her one day.


End file.
